Hot Landing Zone
by hjb2006
Summary: Edward Cullen blames scientist Isabella Swan for getting them stranded on a remote island. But hell, Edward can improvise, adapt, and overcome...as long as Bella stops driving him wild...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

Hot landing zone

Natuna Besat Islands

East China Sea

Under the cover of a moonless night, Gunnery Sergeant Edward Cullen signaled to cut the engines. The two black Zodiak boats drifted on the rolling waves to the shore and when they were close enough, six Marines rolled over the side into the water, pulled the rubber boats onto the beach the hurried silently along the shore towards the target. A few yards up shore, a small ship rocked wildly at the end of a floating dock. Over his head, the sky flashed with lightning, threatening to unleash one hell of a storm.

Edward knelt behind a palm tree, and sighted through night vision goggles to mach the satellite photos to the stronghold. That didn't look like much of a terrorist compound. Instantly, he corrected that. Bin Laden lived in caves and Hussein in a hole in the dirt. Why couldn't James live in something left over from Blackbeard?

The elements had eroded an ancient stone wall to a pile of stinking rocks circling the north side towards the water and docks. Beyond it, a jumble of thatched and tin buildings made from castoffs were scattered enough to offer cover, yet backed by rocky cliffs.

Easy in, easy out. All they had to do was locate the package.

He scanned the area, noting the guards, weapons, and the barrels grouped in the distance. Likely fuel or something just as explosive in there. They'd kidnapped a scientist. Reason said they were forcing Dr. Isabella Swan to create something no one wanted out in the open.

His job was to get her out, and destroy any WMDs. Emmett was already under the docks setting charges. Edward planned to blow them back to the dark ages. Not that they weren't far from it now. Yet his concern was the center structure: cinder block, fairly new, and flanked by guards trying to keep dry.

She should be in there. If Intel was right.

But then, Edward never trusted analysts. They were guessing. Edward wanted to be sure.

He looked to his left to see if Spooner was done and saw the man slither out of the water onto the beach. He hurried to his teammates, spread out and under cover of sunburned vegetation. Outstanding.

"Number one?"

Edward knew they were impatient to assault. "Stand fast. We have to control this situation. Don't let this fort fool you. These guys aren't lazy of stupid. They got her this far without detection."

Which meant they would kill anyone in their way.

"No one move without my signal." Edward glanced at his counter checking the time remaining. "We have one hour to make it off this island." And hightail it to the pickup before unfriendlies found them. Or the storm hit.

A bone-jarring scream scratched across the night like a knife driving into solid metal.

Edwards's eyes flared, stark against black, tiger-striped painted features. He swore and focused the night vision goggles. The cry was definitely female. Christ. They had no reason to hurt her. She was useless to them dead.

Guards turned to stare at the cinder building.

"West end, at the corner," Edward said, then noticed the men near the barrels walk, stop, then turn. Each paused at a precise spot, never getting close. "Jasper and Carlisle take out the guards on the forward perimeter of the main building. Quil and Embrey, when the guards are down, you cut the generator. Emmett, get to those barrels, find out what's in there, then set a timed charge. We'll blow it when I have the package."

"Roger that, Number one."

"Make it a big one." His tone was low, a growling promise of revenge.

Moments moved like water in the sand as Edward waited for Jasper and Carlisle to approach the compound from the land side, making a wide sweep to avoid detection. None of them wanted to tangle balls and all hell breaks lose. It was the cover and distraction Edward needed to locate and retrieve Swan.

He hoped she was ready for this.

Edward signaled, and crept forward.

Wind churned trash and island debris, the rain stinging his neck. Waves foamed and angrily slapped the shore. Hell of a night for a rescue, he thought, but it would cover noise. Not that he planned on making much.

Crouched low, Edward raced into the open towards the north wall. He flattened back against the stone, listening for the sentries' footsteps on the other side of the wall, waiting for distance. Once the guards were out of commission, he had a straight shot to the only door he could see.

He heard grunts through the ear mike.

"Two guards down," men reported.

"Tree and four down," another said.

"Path is clear, Number one," Emmett said. "I'm circling to the barrels."

"Roger that. Quil, Embrey, wait for Emmett before cutting the power." Edward snapped a look around the edge of the stone wall, then jerked back. Shit.

"Be advised. Land side, beyond the buildings, about fifty men under cabanas and armed. Let's not invite them. Watch your six," Edward said, moving forward. Someone would notice they were minus a couple of guards any minute. And they there was James to deal with.

Bella stumbled back, falling to the nearest chair.

Her ears rang. Pain simmered through her jaw and up to her eyes, making them water. She rubbed her face and worked her mouth, surprised she wasn't bleeding. She lifted her gaze to James, a short, narrow man with gorilla features and empty eyes.

"I told you-"

James pointed the gun to her forehead. "_Soon _is not good enough, woman."

Bella closed her eyes, the cold metal reminding her that the reason didn't work with this man.

"Mr. James, these chemicals," she gestured to the canisters, "are unrefined, and rushing the process of separation will create a catalyst of insurmountable-"

He nudged her head with the gun. "You have one day." He held up a finger just in case she forgot how much that really was. "One day to complete the formula…or you die."

Terror bled up her spine, seizing her breathing. He meant it. He'd already shot one of his own men for falling asleep on post. If she didn't do what he wanted, she was a useless tool. Expandable. Then he'd find another way to get what he wanted.

If she gave him a formula, she was still a liability, a threat to his organization.

Anyway she looked at this, Bella knew she'd die.

Stalling was the only thing keeping her alive, and she didn't know what she was waiting for, no one knew she'd been kidnapped out of her cab on her way to the Hong Kong airport. The instant she'd been snatched at the stoplight, she'd been blindfolded, drugged, and tossed in a van. She's never seen the outside of this building. Was she still in China? All she knew was sand, salt air, and a lab that was more like a high school that the research labs she was accustomed to having at her disposal.

It was a trade. Her life for a volatile chemical weapon created with easily purchased supplies that made it virtually untraceable. And she was running out of time.

James was still waiting for her answer, and she nodded. She wasn't going to say she'd try- she'd have to do it.

James smile was oily as he holstered his gun and left her.

The guards near the door smirked. Other than the two of them, James, and occasionally a Malaysian chemist who popped in to check her work, she had no idea how many people were here. She didn't doubt they were all armed- even the chemist wore a pistol. Yet the burns on his hands said he wasn't very good at his career choice. Nor could he tell if her formula would actually work. Her notes were real, bur complicated enough to satisfy her captors. Till now.

Her hands shook as she rubbed her face, then pushed out of the chair and went back to the table. She picked up a pen and clipboard, studying the computer screen showing her latest test experiment. Rain beat the tin roof, loud inside the lab. Wind shuddering through the gaps in the door.

In some infinitesimal way, she was actually flattered that they'd kidnapped her.

Considering the grand scope of movers and shakers in the science community they could have stolen, she was _very_ small potatoes. No …minuscule. Not even enough for hash browns.

_Honestly_, she thought, disgusted with her latest brain binge, _the mind is defiantly the first to go_. And she supposed the never-ending hours locked away from light, and no sleep made her a touch philosophical. Or perhaps it was just the lack of hope? She'd clung to the notion that _someone_ would come busting trough the door any second, but lofty laurels had a way of giving out from under you when you least expected it.

No one knew she was trapped in James personal war with the rest of humanity.

The two guards watched her, each leaning against the wall cradling poorly treated machine guns, the door between them. One stared intently anywhere except her face, and when he approached, she snatched a vial of blue liquid and threatened to throw it. Chuckling, he backed away, taking his position by the door with his partner, a fat, big-eyed man with disgusting eating habits who emitted bodily noises at regular intervals.

A knock rattled the door, she heard Arabic, and the guard eyed her for a second before he opened it.

A split second later there was soft double thump. A hole bloomed in his forehead, then his chest. The second guard stared as his friend fell to the floor, shouted a warning and swung around the doorjamb to point his rifle out the door.

He fired.

Bella flinched.

Then the guard stumbled back, clutching his throat. Blood fountained between his fingers. Bella froze as he tottered, tripped, then fell to the floor. He hit the lab table. Chemicals spilled, caught the burner. Flames rushed across the table towards the computer.

Then the power went out.

But Bella couldn't take her eyes off the door. First she saw a muzzle of a rifle, then a big man in black slipped around the jamb. He wore bug-eyed goggles, his head moving with the swing of his rifle, a beam of light with it. Then he pointed the barrel at her. Bella backed away. He pushed up the goggles, then pulled up a Velcro strip on his shoulder, showing the U.S. flag.

"U.S. Marines, ma'am. We've come to take you home."

Bella's legs nearly folded.

He held out his hand. "Come on."

She rushed to him.

Edward looked out the door. A guard ran toward his position and he fired, then spoke, the throat mike relaying to his team. "Jasper, Carlisle, gets to the boats and lay down cover fire. Quil, we're coming out. Emmett, get the hell away from those barrels." Edward turned to look at her, but she was moving back into the room. "Doctor Swan! We have to go now!"

"But I need my notes."

He stepped in, grabbed her arm. "Leave them!"

"No I can't." She broke free. "You don't understand-"

A door to the rear burst open. She ducked under a table and Edward sprayed the wall and door with bullets. Two men fell out the door, facedown.

Swan just stared at the dead men, their faces a foot from hers under the table.

"Now!" Edward shouted, and she flinched, banging her head, then grabbing up her notes and stuffing them in a leather satchel. "Emmett, get into the water. We'll pick you up. Wait for my signal to blow charges."

She crawled out, throwing the long strap over her head and under her arm as she came to him. Edward glared down at her. "You trying to get us killed?"

"Of course not."

"Then follow my orders and we'll get out of this, you got that?"

"Yes." Her voice trembled

Edward ignored her fear and said, "Stay behind me and keep up." He stepped out, then pushed her ahead of him, turning constantly and firing his assault rifle at anyone close. Men raced from inside the walled compound, firing blindly, killing some of there own. Edward ran, pulling Swan with him. "We're out. Emmett, now, now!"

"Fire in the hole," came through the earpiece.

Edward threw her to the ground as the explosions ripped across the darkness, several rapid blasts in deafening roars. Barrels shot up into the air like rockets. Half the building went with it. Edward rolled off her and pulled her from the sand. "Go down the beach. There's a boat. Get in and stay low." Edward moved backward. "She's heading to you, Quil. Emmett?

"In the drink. Come get me." Edward glanced to see Swan jump into the boat.

The entire area lit like a carnival with chemical fire, and Edward laid down cove fire till the boat engines roared to life, sending up a curl of water as they banked. His men shouted for him, and Edward rushed into the sea, dining into the zodiak, then repositioning to fire at the shore.

James was there, shouting and motioning to the ship as he ran towards it.

"Blow the ship, blow the ship!" Edward ordered.

It went up in seconds. Wood shattered into the sky, yellow fire spreading up the dock. Fuel ignited. James shrieked wildly, kicking sand and shouting orders even as debris rained down on him.

Jasper steered the other Zodiak away to pick up Emmett.

Bella's heart was in her throat, and she struggled to catch her breath as seawater washed over her. Slopping her hand in the water, she swiped her face and peered at the land, glad to see it growing smaller. Her rescuer was on his knees, sighting down the rifle and firing.

"Marine," she said in a timid voice.

"Not now, Doc, stay down." James was in his sights.

"But aren't those rockets?"

His gaze jerked to hers. She pointed.

The walls of a thatched hut has fallen away, a missile launcher beneath.

"Incoming! RPGs! Increase speed, increase speed! Now! Now! Now!

Fletcher gunned the engine and swells of water fountained, giving away their position.

Edward heard the blast a second before he saw it. Ho looked in time to see Emmett being dragged into the boat. "Split up, split up!"

They steered apart. But it was too late. The missile hit near the Zodiak, the spiral of water tossing their craft and sending Quil over the side. Edward lunged for him, but the current swept him away.

"Jasper! Quils in, Quils in!" Edward moved to take control of the craft.

"We're on it, Ginny." The other boat doubles back, and Edward pushed theirs farther west when he saw Quil grab the towline and sweep himself into the rubber boat.

Edward threw the throttle forward, trying to outdistance the rockets. James wasn't going down quietly. The sky turned white with smoke, the rain beating it down and filling the Zodiak.

Too much water.

They were low and slow.

Another rocket fired.

Time froze for a moment. Edward watched the rocket shoot straight across the water towards them. He zigzagged the craft to avoid the strike.

Then he knew he couldn't.

He shouted for Swan to jump. But she was frozen in terror, her gaze on the incoming rocket, and Edward dove for her, pushing a life vest to her chest. Then he wrapped his arms around her as he rolled over the side into the water.

The rocket hit.

The vibration ripped through the water, tearing them apart and churning massive waves. The break hurled them farther from his team. Then there was no sound except the rushing bubble of water, the violent crack of lightning.

Edward broke the surface, searched the black water for Swan, saw a flash of white and struggle to reach her. She was facedown, her arm caught in the life vest. Edward treaded water furiously, turning her over. She choked and coughed, then a wave hit them and she went under.

Edwards pack was bringing them down and he released the straps, then struggled to get her arms in the vest. She came up in wild panic, clawing for him. Securing the straps of the vest, he held her till she got her bearings, her head above water enough to breath.

She looked him right in the eye, and Edward could almost taste her fear. "I'm not gonna let you die, Doc!" ho shouted above the storm.

She nodded shakily just as a huge wave curled behind her and crashed over them. Edward held onto the live vest straps as they went under, then burst through the surface, and towing her, he swam father out to avoid the big waves.

It was their only choice.

The tropical storm had turned into a nasty little typhoon. And there was no rescue ship in sight.

Christ.

Where the hell was the Navy when you needed them?

* * *

**Ok so this is my first fanfic. Please review and let me know what ya'll think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer!**

Hot Landing Zone

Edward stirred as saltwater rushed over him and into his mouth. He coughed and spit, pushing up on all fours. Dry land. Then he realized two things: he still had his rifle, and his hand was on something soft. He blinked through the stinging haze and looked.

It was Dr. Swans surprisingly firm behind.

Quickly he checked her pulse, then stood and lifted her off the beach, carrying her out of the sun. She didn't rouse, looking like a cross between a sex goddess and a librarian. Most of her brown hair was still in a bun, and though her clothes were practically shredded, her purse strap was still wrapped across her chest. So much for her precious notes. Laying her down, he stepped back.

She looked like a drowned rat. Her shirtsleeve was torn and shredded at the shoulder, her skirt lining falling down past her kneed, yet Edward would be a zombie not to notice that god gave her breasts to make a man drool, and am exotic taste in lingerie. Warning himself not to go there in anyway, Edward checked the area for snakes, then went back to shore to see what he could scrounge.

The pickings were pitiful.

A pack that wasn't even his and the life vest, torn but usable. He still had his emergency med kit in his war belt, magazines, and a canteen with a few ounces of water, which would last them maybe a day. He patted down the pockets of his LBV, the load-bearing vest still filled with ammo, binoculars, but the close combat communications radio was cracked, wet, and, well, useless at this range anyway. The Zodiak boat- what was left of it-was flat and floating with the roll of the waves. No motor, no patch kit, not even an oar left. He was surprised it was here. Then again, they were lucky they had survived the explosion, let alone the storm.

Edward stared out over the water, hoping his men hot to the ship.

Nothing but horizons greeted him in all directions. Something dark floated in the water a few yards out, and he waded in, scooping up two grenades. Excellent. Securing the pins more tightly, he brought them back to shore and searched through the pack, then fell back on his rear.

His com radio was trashed, too, not that they were in range. His throat mike was gone, torn off in the storm he deduced. He popped out the ear-piece and flicked it into the water. No Global Positioning System that would at least tell him where they were and give his command a chance to zero in on their location. Which meant there was no way for anyone to find them and know they were still alive. They'd drifted during the night and with the wild currents, they could be anywhere between Malaysia and Indonesia.

Edward was hoping it wasn't near Vietnam.

Christ, what a mess.

He gathered up what was left, tossed it in the boat, and dragged it off shore to where he'd left the doc. She still hadn't moved. Just as well, he thought, or he'd they into her for getting them into this mess. If she hadn't gone back for the stupid notes, if she'd kept her yap shut and obeyed his orders-hell. They were stuck, considering it was restricted airspace, there wouldn't be a rescue chopper or plane without a lot of diplomatic channels. And a boat, well, maybe he could hail a passing fishing boat if he was lucky.

Edward never counted on luck to work his way. Stripping off his LBV, his Kevlar, war belt, and his wet camouflage shirt, he checked his pistol, groaned when water spilled from the barrel. He tossed it on the deflated boat, grabbed the machete that was still secured to the pack-thank god for small favors- and left Dr. Swan, chemical genius of the century, sleeping.

He went to scout the area, though he knew there couldn't be life on this pissant scratch of sand. Yet, right now, all he needed was water.

* * *

Bella stirred, scowling at the taste in her mouth as she coughed hard_. I've drunk the entire ocean, _she thought, then realized she wasn't floating anymore. Grateful for the feel of solid earth beneath her, she dug her fingers into the sand, afraid to open her eyes. She did, and saw the thick green canopy of trees swaying above her. A warm, fragrant breeze passed over her skin as she sat up slowly. Her stomach rolled, her head suddenly pounding. She remembered the explosion, how the water shook with the force of it, remembered the Marine taking her over the side of the rubber boat. Shifting to her knees, she stared out at the horizon, then stood, walking to the shore.

Beautiful crystal blue water-for miles.

And miles.

She was alone. Oh god.

What happened to the Marines? Were they killed?

She walked a few feet, sheer panic threatening to unleash. What did she know about surviving alone? On her best day, she could microwave something to eat, but here? There was nothing. She faced the land. It rose to a peak, the forest thick with palm trees and dense underbrush. Rocks were scattered as if tumbled from a truck. _I bet there are creatures in there,_ she thought. Dangerous ones.

She sank to the ground. _I'm alone on a deserted island. _Tears burned. _Don't fall apart. Don't_. This is better than James and his threats, she told herself. _Someone will come looking, right? _Bella moaned. She hadn't expected the Marines to come to her. A search party on the high seas was really out of her realm of thinking. And she was a pretty broadminded woman.

Bella climbed to her feet, too aware of her inabilities right now. She didn't particularly care all that much for the beach in the first place, preferring the creature comforts of her house, her lab. Moisturizer.

"Well, you wanted to lose a few pounds," she muttered. "Now's your chance."

Good God. She was talking to herself-out loud.

A rustling noise startled her and she whipped around towards the woods, moving left, then right, unsure what to do and praying it wasn't a wild boar, then wondering if they could swim.

Then _he _stepped out of the dark forest.

Tarzan in a tight black tee shirt and pants.

And combat boots. A Marine.

Bella was so thrilled to see him she ran and threw herself into his arms. "Oh, thank heavens. I thought I was alone."

Edward stood still, unmoved by the soft, shapely woman pressed up against him. When she looked up, he arched a brow. "Alone? How'd you think you got from the water to the shore? Didn't the gear beside you give you a clue?"

She stepped back. "What gear?"

He inclined his head.

She looked. "Oh." Her face flushed.

"Yeah, _oh. _Some rocket scientist," he said bitterly.

"Chemical."

"Whatever." He started walking.

"You don't have to be rude."

He stopped, and Bella nearly plowed into his back. He glared down at her like she was some bug, clearly more than a little annoyed at their situation.

"Lady, we are stuck here because you didn't obey my orders. Because you had to have your notes and that bag!"

"But it was important."

"No, it wasn't. Would have blown to hell in that fire."

"I couldn't risk that."

"Why the hell not?"

She reared back. "Excuse me; do you always speak with that much trash in your mouth?"

"Only to people who risk my life."

"Isn't that your job?"

His gaze thinned, like mean little coals. "Yes."

"Then stop complaining." She marched past him toward the gear.

He stared after her, stunned. "Complai-? I wasn't complaining! I was stating a fact."

"Facts are backed up by data."

"Fact." He started toward her and she turned, froze. He was like a giant bearing down on her. "If you hadn't gone back we would have gotten away without being hit with rocket-propelled grenades."

"They would have fired them anyway. I heard them say the would if anyone got close."

"Fact," he went on as if she hadn't spoken. "I could have radioed the potential threat and the command would have dropped a bomb on it. Or sent in Marines to take prisoners and offer cover fire."

"I hardly think so. The U.S. would have been diplomatic and left it up to the local government to deal with it."

Edward gritted his teeth, wanting to shake her.

"Not with a terrorist."

"She thought for a second. "Perhaps."

"No _perhaps _about it, lady. James was Al Qaeda cell."

She paled. "Oh."

"Fact three, seconds matter. That mission was timed till you stalled. So, Dr. Isabella Swan, brain trust, is being stuck on this rat hole island instead of sitting on a rescue ship-_data _enough for you?"

Bella had never had anyone speak to her like that before. With so much anger and resentment. Honestly, it wasn't as if she forced him t come get her. "I will concede that point." It was just plain wise to do so. He was bigger than she was.

"Good."

"But not the others." She quickly walked away from him.

Edward scraped his hand over his head, wanting to wring her pretty little neck. And right now, she looked ridiculous walking the beach in heeled shoes. He shook his head, disliking her more than he did five minutes ago.

"What was so damn important about that satchel?" he said when he was near.

"Nothing, it's the notes inside. When they took me, I had them with me. They searched me for weapons but didn't read the notes. They couldn't understand them anyway." She sat, opening the satchel and pulling them out. They were still legible.

"And?"

"And it was a cure, Marine."

"Edward, Edward Cullen."

She looked up, and then swiped her hand on her skirt before holing it out to him. "Dr. Isabella Swan- please to meet you."

Edward stared at her hand. What the hell did she think this was? A cocktail party? He ignored it. "A cure for what?"

She lowered her hand embarrassed. "Its an antidote. For the very chemical bomb James wanted me to make.

"Did you make it?"

She looked up at him. "Of course not. What do you take me for?"

She didn't want to know the answer. She wouldn't like it. "You looked like you had a lab."

"Yes, crude as it was, and I was stalling till I could think of something to get myself out of there."

"You were on an island-where did you plan to run to?"

"Oh." She frowned a little. "An island...Really?" She shrugged. "I was drugged and blindfolded in Hong Kong, so I wouldn't know. I was on my way back to the U.S. when-"

"I know how they took you, Swan-that's why me team was there.

She looked up at him, squinting, and he had a feeling she wore glasses sometimes. "How _did _you find me?"

"That's classified."

He wasn't being very cooperative. "Why did they come? I'm nobody."

That was a little humbling, Edward thought. "You were giving a lecture to half the defense department of five countries, that's why."

"Well, at least I made some impression."

She was flipping through her notes, uninterested in the fact that the Chinese and Americans were finally working together to find one chemist.

"What were you hoping for, money for funding?"

"No. I was offering the cure to all of them."

"Why?"

"So they would be safer against chemical attacks, why else?"

"Seems to me you could have made a ton of ging-wah off of that."

"Ging-wah is money?"

He nodded.

She tipper her nose a bit. "Saving lives with this is more important. It just might save your life, Mr.-"

"No mister- Gunnery Sergeant Edward Cullen. Marine Force Recon."

Well-_that _was impressive. "Well, Edward, this," she tapped the notes, "was the presentation id given the heads of defense and their chemists. And as its the antidote, it also contains the formula from which the chemical weapon can be made. So you see, if James had it, he could produce the weapon he was forcing me to create. Without my help."

Edward just stared at her, wondering how they could pack so much brain into such a little woman. And why the egghead didn't have the common sense God gave a rock. Once she'd made the weapon for James, he would have killed her on the spot.

Edward turned away.

"Where are you going?"

"Firewood."

"Oh, good."

"For a signal fire."

"You think they will look for us?"

"Yes." Not for long, though.

"You don't sound certain."

"I am." He put more conviction in his tone. Hell, he didn't want to scare her. God knows what she'd do then. She'd breezed passed eighty pounds of gear right beside her, for crissake.

"What are you not saying, Edward?"

He faced her, deciding she needed to know the situation. "We floated in a typhoon, for over eight hours, I'm guessing. While we are damn lucky to be alive, we could be anywhere."

"You don't know _where?" _Her voice rose a notch.

"No, I don't. Near Borneo, Sumatra, in the Java Sea." He shrugged. "Still in the China Sea." He hoped. "Near the shores of Vietnam." Her eyes flared at that. "This island could be one of the Anambas Islands-there are thousand, most un-named." Which meant unmarked. He waited for that to sink in.

She licked her lips.

'You don't have a map?"

"Lost at sea like most of my gear, Doc."

"Bella, please," she said primly. "How long can we survive here?"

"A while. We'll have to. We don't have a choice."

"What about food, water, shelter?"

Edward heard the fear in her voice, and didn't like that it pierced his hide. He tried to understand it. Accept it. "We'll survive, Swan. I'll make sure of it."

She started to stand up. "What can I do to help?"

"Nothing. Stay put and don't wander off." He started down the beach.

"Why stay put?"

He looked back. "Because I haven't checked the perimeter for wild game, people, snakes…and you're a little out of your element." His gaze dropped to the shoes she still wore. Badly stained and matching her skirt.

Bella took off her shoes, inspecting them, and made a face. "These were silk."

Edward turned away, shaking his head. "And don't touch anything." Oh yeah, this was going to be a real picnic.

Bella watched his walk away, a little nervous. The man was all brute force and muscle. Unusual bronze colored hair, vibrant emerald green eyes and a cynical impatience in his tone. Like she was the thorn in his paw and the lion wanted it, and her, gone. She supposed he'd rather be on the island alone, not thinking about what a burden she must be.

But he was the only thing between death and survival. He was a Marine, so he had all those skills, right? Didn't they drop them into nowhere with a knife and they had to survive for days? He could probably rub two sticks together and make fire. She needed nitrate and sulfur for that. And flint. She needed tap water and a microwave to feed herself, she thought honestly. That and the local Chinese take-out restaurant.

Bella knew her limits. With men, well, she'd never been able to just talk to them without mentioning her current hypothesis. Or irritating them. That part she never really understood. She'd spent years in school, then in research labs creating everything from the latest wrinkle cream to this antidote. All she knew now was that she had little to contribute to their survival

So…just don't be a bother.

Like coming to get you wasn't? Like getting blown out of the water was a good thing? And he was probably worried about his men. If they weren't here, were they lost at sea? The thought made her stomach twist, and the guilt set in.

This was all her fault. She shoved at the notes. She should have let them go up in flames. But then last time she looked, James wasn't dead.

But he also had no way off that island, either.

However, the reality was that if he had her notes, he could have made the chemical weapons. How could she live with herself if she'd let it get into the wrong hands of a terrorist? She was right to take them.

Even if Edward Cullen- Marine Force Recon commando- didn't think so.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and sighed. The warm breeze stirred her wet hair and she let it down, fluffing it.

The view was spectacular, clear and crisp blue for miles.

Peaceful.

If it wasn't for the armed Marine with a bad attitude.

Edward made several trips back, dumping wood into a pile. The doc didn't say much of anything, watching him. During one trip, he caught her shimmying out of her torn panty hose and got a good look at a great pair of legs hidden beneath the skirt that hung almost past her knees. She was looked dorky with the satin lining hanging below the hem. And her hair in a bun. And the damn shirt tucked in. Edward had the urge to strip her down to her skin and see what was really under those old-fart clothes.

He turned the ragged Zodiak over in the sun to dry it out, then stripped off the nylon ropes and stored them. He still hadn't found any water, and didn't have anything in the pack to purify it, either. He'd have to scout the island in a grid to be certain they weren't sharing this patch with anything more dangerous than a couple of lizards and snakes. Birds, he was sure of already.

"You have to give me something to do- I can't let you do all the work."

"Yes, you can."

Bella sighed. He wouldn't even look at her. And she was to busy looking at him. There was just so much of him there. Tall, dark and, oh yeah, handsome. There was some of that blackface paint still on his jaw, or was it just is perpetual dark scowl?

The black tee shirt was skintight, stained with saltwater. But that didn't hide the flat stomach and defined muscles in his arms. Big shoulders, a definite hot-bod. Her gaze moved upward. He caught her staring and she looked away and dug in her satchel. After a second, she dumped it on the ground, going through everything.

"Anything useful?"

His voice startled her. He was squatting beside her.

"No, not really. My notes, paper, a couple of pens, some breath mints. A comb, compact, and a lipstick. And a tiny bottle of perfume."

He smirked, standing. "At least you'll smell nice."

"My purse was left in the cab." She took off her watch, shook it, then tossed it aside.

"That's how we knew who was kidnapped."

"The driver?"

"Shot."

She paled. "Oh God, no."

"He's alive. Witnesses said he tried to help you."

"I don't remember. I guess worrying that someone was spending my credit limit is sort of petty, then."

"I'd bet the embassy has your suitcases." She looked a little upset, so he didn't mention that the Chinese ministry had gone through her things as if she was a criminal.

Edward strapped on the machete, then flipped up his watch face, checking the compass. He headed off. "I'm going to go look for water."

Bella stood, brushed off her clothes and picked up her shoes.

He looked at her, pointing. "No. Stay."

"I'm not a dog, Gunnery Sergeant ."

"I didn't say that. Did I?" Nor did he let her comment. "You are however, an untrained, inexperienced female who's caused me enough trouble. I need to know this island well, and I'm not going to do it while worrying if _you _are getting injured, or bit by a snake, or passing out from the heat while I'm trying to secure the area. So stay here."

It was the truth, she thought, and made perfect sense. She dropped to the ground. "Next time I'm going," she threw at him but he was already out of earshot.

Jogging down the beach, Edward didn't look back. If he did, he'd start noticing how expressive her face was or how that drab blouse and skirt didn't do a damn thing to hide her spectacular body. Or remember that one moment when he'd caught her staring at him and had seen more than just speculation. He wanted to stay mad at her. At least it would help him keep his distance. Looks weren't everything, he told himself. How many women sought him out but were put off by his attitude? He played it close to the vest-no reason to spread his thought s around unless they were for a mission.

Woman couldn't handle his need for privacy. They clung, choked him. And Dr. Bella Swan might be a scientist, but she'd already proven that when it came to life, she hadn't a clue.

An hour later, when Edward felt guilty and decided to check on Miss Too Educated for Her Own Good, he expected her to be where he'd left her.

She wasn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**These characters' belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Hot Landing Zone

Chapter Three

Edwards gaze shot around the area, latching on to her small footprints and following them around the outcropping of trees that hid their position from the shoreline.

He stopped short. She was ankle-deep in a small lagoon formed with weathered rocks.

Without her skirt on.

She was examining the seams closely, turning it inside out, then right side back as if considering how to wear it. Edward didn't care. As long as she didn't put it back on and stop him looking his fill of her bare behind visible through the tails of her thin blouse. The sunlight offered her silhouette in three-D display.

Perfect. Aside for the hair in a tight bun and scraped across her ears like a sixty-year-old librarian, the rest was, well, illuminating. He had the sudden urge to drop to his knees and beg.

He walked close, enjoying the view, wishing to hell he hadn't seen it- her long, slim legs or the sweet curve of her breast that made him drool.

"Problem?"

She yelped, spun around, then put the skirt over her bare legs.

"Something I can help with?" he couldn't help teasing. Her mouth went into a perfect "O" and she gaped at him. From the looks of her, you'd think the woman had never been half-dressed near a man before.

"Doc?"

"My, ah, lining was coming out and I was trying to tear it loose."

"And you went to the shore to do that?"

"I was looking for a sharp shell or something."

In a heartbeat, he wiped out a knife and offered it, handle out. She took it; still trying to keep herself covered and cut it. Impatient, Edward stepped close, held the lining, and sliced through the satin.

He handed the lining back. "You can get dressed now."

"Turn your back."

He blinked. "You're kidding, right?" her prissy look said otherwise. "Christ." Just his luck. A prude.

Bella slipped on her skirt, mortified.

When Edward turned back, her blouse was neatly tucked in the skirt. Both were stained. And too damn thin. Without the lining, he could see straight through the fabric, and her blouse, well, that was whisper-thin and shifting over her enough to embellish her curves and show him the outline of her bra. Which was lacy and pushing her breasts out like a museum display.

"I didn't expect you back so soon." She fidgeted with the width of pink silk.

"Obviously."

"Did you find water?"

"No."

"Then why are you back?"

"Checking to see if your still alive."

"Why wouldn't I be?" When he just stared, Bella grew annoyed. "I'm not totally helpless, Edward, and I didn't touch your precious gear."

"I knew you wouldn't. Your too scared."

"I am not."

He stepped close, quick and abrupt.

She jolted back, splashing in the water.

All he did was arch a brow as if to say, _Really?_ "I'm not going to hurt you. It's my duty to protect you, Doc."

A duty. How very official. She wasn't afraid of him, only intimidated by his stripped down sentences and those penetrating stares. As if he were trying to figure her out all the time. He turned away, smirking to himself, and she really hated that. It was so, "I am man, you are woman," that she ground her teeth before she said something that really agitated him.

"Can we use this for something?"

Edward didn't even glance back, knowing she waved the pink silk. "Not that I can think of right now."

She sighed and marched after him. He was really impossibly macho and she didn't know why it annoyed her. She was on an island with the one man in all humanity who could keep her alive, and she was irritated? She rolled her eyes, thinking she shouldn't complain, even to herself. All she had to do was imagine being alone to know she had an advantage in the commando walking ahead of her.

He stopped to survey the gear, as if countermanding her earlier statement that she didn't touch anything. She wouldn't dare. There were far too many dangerous things in that pile of equipment. In that, she was definitely out of her element.

He checked his watch, looked at the sky, then the area. "I'll scout the next two hours, then build a shelter."

He wasn't speaking to her, just speaking, she decided. He headed towards the forest.

"I'm coming with you."

"No stay-"

"Don't order me around like a Marine. I am not one." His look said she wasn't even close. "And I will not just sit here like an obedient child." She picked up her shoes and was about to put them on when he took them, sapping off the heels without so mach as a strain.

She gasped at them for a moment, shrugged and slipped them on, then grunted. "Lead the way."

Edward stared at her for a second as she secured strands of her hair in the bun, then gave in. It was probably best to keep her close. "Stay in step, and do as I say this time."

"Follow orders, I know. God forbid I disobey you again. We might find ourselves captured by cannibals."

"That's not too far off. Southeast Indonesia still has cannibalistic tribes."

Her eyes flew wide and Edward thought, she couldn't lie her way out of a damn thing- her expressions gave her away too much. He faced forward, hiding his amusement as they trekked through the jungle.

He really shouldn't tease her, but it was just too damn tempting. Like the woman herself. It was just his luck to get stuck on a deserted island with Playmate of the Year.

Only she didn't know it.

Edward glanced back. She froze, a strained "I didn't so anything wrong, did I?" look on her amazing face. Nope, she had no idea how tantalizing she was. If she knew, he'd be toast.

With the machete, he chopped through the underbrush as if her were taking his anger out on the islands vegetation. Bella suspected he was imagining all the green foliage to be her head. He hadn't said a word in the last half-hour, just moved through the jungle.

"If you have a compass," she said, "then you know where we are."

"No, I don't. I know where north, south, east, and west is, and what _should_ be there, but how far we are from any other land, its impossible to tell."

"Oh."

He paused to look back at her. "You don't get out much, do you?"

Bella didn't have to think about it. "No, I'm rather solitary." Alone, lonely, an outcast? Pick one, she thought.

"Well, you should be pleased about being here, then, because this is as solitary as it gets." He continued walking.

"I said solitary, not marooned, and isolated from all the wonderful things technology has to offer."

Great, he thought, not the outdoorsy type. He expected a lot of complaining in the next few days. He hacked at a big leaf, the razor-sharp machete slicing through as if it were water.

"I'm glad you're here, Edward Cullen."

Calling him by his given name made their odd partnership seem formal. "Edward, or Ed, if you like."

"Your men call you Ed."

"I'm hoping they're all right."

"So am I."

"Its all my fault."

He stopped and looked at her. She met his gaze. Edward felt punched in the gut by the tears in her eyes. So quick and tormented. "Its not all your fault. Its James for kidnapping you."

"But I put us in this situation."

He groaned. She looked on the verge of crying. Edward felt helpless. Give him an enemy he could fight, not a woman in tears.

"Actually, if you hadn't alerted me to the RPGs, we'd probably be dead."

"Really?"

It was the truth, he admitted. "Yeah, really."

She seemed to deflate fight in front of him. "Well, that's a little better, I guess."

"You okay now?"

"Of course."

_Now _she looked affronted? "Your not going to cry again?"

"I wasn't crying. I was a little emotional about thinking of your men. Since they aren't here, they have to be somewhere, and I'm truly hoping its someplace safe."

"There was a ship to pick us up."

Her perfectly arched brows knit. "I dint see a ship."

"That's because it was three miles out, dark and storming. We were to rendezvous with it by coordinates." He didn't mention that had they left with a little less notice, and not been forced to set off charges before being miles away, they'd have made it to the ship easily and wouldn't be stuck here.

"Does it make a difference now?"

She blinked. "I suppose not. Shall we continue our foraging?"

Edward started walking again, his gaze moving around the dense, moist land. They'd gone a few more yards when she inhaled a sharp breath. He whirled, his gaze shooting over the ground and trees, his body tensed for danger.

"What?"

"It's a Yucca, or something like it, since I don't think Yucca could grow out here- too moist."

"And?"

"It's a plant- look."

"There are plenty of plants- for Christ sakes there's nothing _but_ plants."

She sent him an exasperated look as she knelt and broke off a piece of the plant, squeezed it between her fingers. A silvery liquid slicked her fingers and when she rubbed it, it foamed. "Not like this. Oh there's aloe. Thank god."

"And why are you thanking Him?"

"For cosmetics," she said, looking up at him.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a form of soap- this is for burns." She twisted, looking around, and Edward was suddenly struck with how delicate she was. She had curves out the ying-yang, but her shoulders width had to be half of his. Her slender fingers nimbly plucked at plants, and she gathered them into the tail of her blouse.

"Are you sure you know what your doing?"

"I have a degree in biology, a minor in botany."

"I thought you were a chemist."

"That, too."

Christ. How many degrees did she have? And for hell sakes _why?_

"Besides, I worked for a cosmetic company once."

Did she use them? Even know how to make herself more attractive? That ugly, matrimony bun had to go, he thought. "From lipstick to weapons?"

"Oh, that was an accident."

"Say again?"

She gathered some flowers and pieces of the plants, tying them off like a bundle in her shirt tails. "I had a friend, a research physician, who was working for a military contract company and he couldn't get the antidote right, so he asked me to give it a try." She shrugged. "And it worked."

"Bet that pissed him off."

She stood, meeting his gaze. "I don't know, he never said."

"It did, trust me." No man wanted to be shone up by a woman.

"I was hired to work for his company to complete the project."

"Why didn't you just give it to him and go back to making lipstick?"

She stood. "He had a hard time explaining how I came up to the conclusions I did. You really want to hear this?" He seemed bored, listening for the sake of noise.

"I wouldn't have asked." He walked, chopping a path.

"I couldn't have done it without Jacobs help. He was a physician and knew which chemical combination would make the symptoms subside, but he didn't know which one caused the symptoms, or in what combination. Well, that's not right. He knew that, too. He just couldn't get it to work without killing the lab rats."

"And you did?"

"Obviously."

"And I'm betting you gave him credit for it, didn't you?"

"Why not? It was his formula."

She was more charitable that most people.

"Then why were _you_ giving the lecture?"

"Because I created the right combination and understood it better."

"You still friends with this Dr. Jacob?"

She stopped for a second. "Actually…" She frowned at the ground, then lifted her gaze to his. "He was very testy last time we spoke before Hong Kong."

Hell, she couldn't be that dense about human nature could she? "You think he set you up? With James?"

"Heavens, no. Jacob? Oh no, no, no. It served no purpose."

"Governments would pay billions for what you made, Bella."

She thought it was sweet the way he said her name, as if it were tender on his lips. "I don't care."

He arched an eyebrow. "About money?"

He looked so formidable when he did that. "No. I have enough to be comfortable, and don't need more."

Okay this was a first. "Not for shoes?"

She nudged him. "I'm not that vain. The expensive ones are more often the most comfortable."

"So women tell me."

A thought suddenly occurred to her. "Are you married?"

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

Bella reddened. She didn't mean to be blunt, it just came out that way. "It's a waste of time. So, are you?" She didn't like that she was holding her breath. Then again, when had she last done that much waiting for a man to speak?

"No, I'm not. You?"

"No."

That one word, said on a tired sigh, spoke more than she wanted, he thought, staring above her head and not at how forlorn she looked. "Ah-ha," Edward said, suddenly moving towards a tree.

"Ah-ha what?"

"Food." He slipped the machete into its sheath a leapt at a tree. Bella stepped back as he climbed to the top. Awfully agile for a big man, she thought. He cut a bundle of green bananas. They dropped at her feet. He didn't stop there and swung like a monkey to another tree. Two coconuts fell. Seconds later, he dropped to the ground in a crouch, then straightened to his full height. She was grinning. Edward felt punched again by her smile.

"Your so …Tarzan."

He chuckled lightly, and beat his chest with one fist. "Let's head back." He slung the bananas on his shoulder and Bella rushed to take the huge coconuts.

"We cant eat these till they ripen some." He inclined his head to the bananas. "They make you sick, trust me."

"I do."

He looked down at her. She didn't have anyone to trust, he thought, shelving the feeling that gave him just the same. He gestured for her to precede him. "It's safe enough."

"But we haven't found water."

"I will. If not, I'll figure out some way to collect it when it rains."

Rain. Bella hadn't thought of that happening again. It was so clear and cloudless now. They headed back to the camp area.

He gave her some water from his canteen, making her sip and spit first. It was disgusting. To spit in front of a man. He found it very amusing. Bella didn't care as long as he smiled instead of scowled.

Untying her blouse and laying aside the herbs and plants carefully, she watched him work. One couldn't help but do that. His features were angular, almost mean looking, yet somehow beautiful. When those green eyes landed on her she felt like confessing her secrets in one blubbering diatribe. She'd bet enemies of America didn't stand a chance when he stared them down.

Did women?

Bella hadn't noticed too many of those things with men she worked with; they were always wearing lab coats and more interested in work than talking to her about anything except chemical reactions and baseline testing. Never about dates. Not even gossiping.

In fact she hadn't had a date in…she couldn't recall, which was pitiful, she thought. No, pathetic. She tried to remember the last time she had sex and a vague memory drifted over her: of Dr. Mike Newton clumsy fondling, then sweating on her and pumping like an engine on its way to Chicago. After a few moments, she'd lost interest and blessed the moment he was done and off her. Likely why she never went out with him or any man since. Work seemed to give her a comfort, though certainly not the satisfaction she wanted, she needed.

And just why was she thinking about this _now?_

Her gaze moved over Edward. Kneeling by a large, sharp rock, he was working the green hull off the coconut. Oh Bella, if you really need to ask that, you really are a recycled virgin. The man was so far removed from any she'd ever met. Physical, smart-well, she knew smart men, just not survival smart, in-the-face-of-death-and-peril smart. He seemed undaunted by their circumstances. Or perhaps he was keeping busy so he wouldn't be daunted?

He cut through the coconut hull and ripped at the fibrous skin. When he had it off, something she couldn't have done, he took a small knife strapped to his calf and cut a hole in one end.

"Want a taste of the milk before I crack it open?"

Edward handed it to her, and she tipped it over her open mouth. About half of it make it past her lips, the rest spilled down her chin. Edwards gaze followed the milky liquid dribbling down her throat and disappearing beneath her blouse.

"That's not as good as I expected," she said sourly.

"I know."

She pitched the nut at him. He caught it, chopping it open, then gave her a piece.

"Oh, this is better." She chewed reaching for more.

He stopped her. "You haven't eaten in a while- wait a bit."

It was going to make her sick if she ate too mush, a mistake he'd made a long time ago, and he had a feeling that Doc Swan hadn't had fresh coconut before. He stowed the pieces, then started digging a hole in the ground. Bella decided not to ask for an explanation, and just watched.

He gathered rocks, surrounding the hole, then dumped in dried fronds and old wood. Then he went to his pack, pulling out packaged meals ready to eat, and found waterproof matches.

"You had food?"

He glanced. "Yes, a day, maybe two days' worth. Every Marine has at least that much with him at all times in a pack."

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"Don't get testy, Doc. We could be here for a while, and we needed to find other resources. He gestured to the bananas, then eyed her forlorn look. "Your scared."

"No, not really."

That was a brave lie, he thought. "It's okay if you are."

"I should think so- I mean, it does look pretty dire, doesn't it?"

Edward looked out over the ocean, hoping to see a chopper, a boat, but there was nothing but sea. "Yeah." He stood, pocketing the waterproof matches, then pulled the rubber Zodiak under the trees. With the machete, he walked a few feet away and started cutting dead trees and some not so dead.

"Tell me what your doing."

"Chopping."

"Please spare me the minimalist talk, Edward." She stood, brushing herself off. "What can I do? He opened his mouth to speak and she cut him off. "If you tell me to sit or stay I'll…"

He gave her his full attention. "You'll what?"

She tipped her nose up. "I'll think of something vile to do to you in the middle of the night."

He smiled and her heart pitched so hard she thought she'd fall over. A beat later, she thought of the coming night, of laying in the darkness next to this man. Her insides pulled, the spot below her stomach going tight with a need she almost didn't recognize.

Then his eyes changed, smoldering a little, lowering over her body, pausing here and there, and Bella thought any second she would strip to her skin and yell "Take me Marine!" then the sexy look was gone, the scowl back in place, and he turned his back on her. Bella realized he was actually attracted, but wouldn't do anything about it. The thought made her blood warm, since she didn't see anything sexy about herself in her present stat. But the question was, given the chance…would _she _do anything about it?

She smiled at his broad, muscular back and thought, _Oh most definitely!_

* * *

**Thanks again for all the reviews! Please review again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Hot Landing Zone

Chapter Four

Edward was all business with making the shelter, and he ignored her so well, Bella decided that special look had been just her imagination. A weak fantasy.

Most men didn't see anything but the brain in her head anyway. Why should Edward Cullen be any different?

"You really want to help?"

Startled, she looked up. "I say what I mean, Edward."

Edward eyeballed her for a second.

Just to have him stare at her so intently left her feeling twisted and stretched thin. It was unfair that he had so much power in a single glance.

"Okay see this?" Edward held up a type of banyan tree with peeling bark. "It has a skin you can strip off." He showed her how to peel back the thin, pliable bark. "When I cut it, you strip off as many layers as you can." She was so eager to help, it made Edward grin.

She blinked, looking shell- shocked.

"What?"

"You're very handsome when you smile, Edward Cullen."

His ears burned.

"You should do it more often."

"I suppose." He avoided looking at her, not wanting to feel more than he should, not wanting to actually _like _her. She was his duty. Dammit.

"Are you always a grump or is it just our circumstances?"

"Always."

She made a face at his back and plopped to the ground near him, taking the poles of wood and stripping off the bark. "What are we doing with this later?"

"Making rope."

Skeptical eyes stared at him. "This I have to see."

They worked in silence, Edward moving around her, then, when he had a sufficient amount of trees cut, he sat on the sand. He put four lengths between the toes of his boots and started weaving.

"That's a French braid."

He looked at her. "Can you do it?"

It shocked her that _he _could. "Yes, I do it to my hair." She took four strips and wove.

A hell of a lot faster than he had.

She finished one and grabbed another. "I can take care of this- you do whatever else you need to do."

Edward stood to dig holes, then positioned the tree saplings he was using as poles, tying them together with the rope Bella was making. He draped the torn Zodiak over the poles, making a tent that was big enough for five Marines.

"Have any brothers or sister?" she said, her fingers flying over the braid.

She asked to many questions, he decided right then. "No. I was an orphan."

She looked up, still. "Oh Edward, that's awful."

"Not really." He should be used to that pitying look. But he sure as hell didn't want to see it on her.

"Yes, it is. What happened?"

"My parents were killed in a car crash when I was four. I survived. No relatives. I was raised in a catholic orphanage. When I was eighteen I went into the Marines." He shrugged as if that was enough explanation. "You?"

She knew he was changing the subject and she let him. She could nag, but that wasn't polite when he was her only company. "I have an older sister. She's married with three children, one on his way to collage, and I have a brother. Both are twenty years older than I. My mom was nearly fifty when I was born."

"Whoa. Surprise."

"Oh, yes. My brother and sister were already out of the house and while I had a delightful childhood, the older I got, the more I felt like the grandchild than the child." She kept working on the braids. "Their attention seemed to be on their teaching positions and each other." _So I was pushed off on nannies or boarding schools, _she added silently.

"Is that why you have so many degrees?"

She ducked her head lower, intent on the braids, but in a soft voice said, "I didn't have much choice. I graduated from high school at the age of fourteen."

"Damn."

"I skipped two grades, and in collage I skipped a year and a half. I was too young for the workforce, so I just kept going to school till I was old enough." Not that it made any difference, she thought. Companies loved her resume till they discovered how old she was. One employer said she wouldn't give the company the respect he need till she grew up. It was humiliating and unfair. So she started dressing to look older.

"Didn't you mess around at collage, have fun? Get drunk and dance on the tables?"

She looked up, her eyes so sad just then. "Would you have taken a fourteen your old freshman into your fold?"

"I guess not, considering all the illegal stuff that goes on. Hell, you were jailbait to any guy over eighteen."

"I'd like to think men ignored me for just that reason."

Well, that said a lot, Edward thought. That brain put people off and no one bothered to go deeper. Her watched her braid, as if really seeing her for the first time. Not the pretty woman who could be prettier, but the woman with so much smarts it kept her from enjoying her collage years. Must have been hard to be smarter than anyone her age, and far more advanced than those couple years older. _Way out of your league, _he thought, surprised by his sympathy- especially when he was ready to feel nothing for her.

"I guess it's why I like being alone."

"No, you don't."

Her head snapped around, eyes narrowed. "I beg your pardon?"

"You don't like being alone any more than the next person."

"And what gave you this great piece on insight?"

"You're just used to being alone and accept it. When I was a kid I was never alone. Never. When I first came into the Marines it was pretty much the same as the orphanage- a line of racks, open showers, mess hall meals. Now when I get the chance to be alone, I take it. I have a choice- so do you."

"Yes, _now."_ But not the way he thought. She didn't choose to be alone all the time, but her lack of friends was her own fault. She had a tendency to speak first, and question everything. People liked to talk about themselves; they just didn't want anyone to examine what they were saying to closely. Bella thought it was all smoke screen for what really lay beneath, and most times, in her experience, it wasn't very nice below the surface.

"Are you saying you like being marooned?"

"No, that's not a choice, but I'll enjoy it while I can."

He was actually in his element out here, she thought. "What made you choose such a dangerous career?"

He scowled. "You're changing the subject."

She stared back, unblinking. "How deft of you to recognize that."

"I like excitement. It's never the same. Besides, no one depends on me except my fellow Marines." Like his youth, he thought, depending only on himself for everything.

"I find it hard to believe you don't have a girl waiting somewhere." Panting after him. Lying spread eagled, naked and begging for him.

"No time. It's not an easy life, and I'm stationed on Okinawa. Anyway, single American females aren't in great number. Most of the women I know are either Marines or married to one. This is my last mission before going back to the states."

"Another reason to be thrilled about being marooned, hmm?"

"I suppose," he said distractedly as he moved around her, testing the poles' strength; then he spread a stack of fronds on the floor of the shelter. From the pack, he pulled out a thin, quilted blanket that was camouflaged, like the rest of his gear. Though it was wet, he laid it on top of the fronds.

"The shelters under the trees, so we should stay pretty dry if it rains."

"It's impressive."

He was still studying his handiwork.

"So now what? Water?" He nodded. "I think I'll stay here this time." She rubbed her feet and he noticed they were blistered from her shoes.

"Dammit, Doc, why didn't you say anything?"

"I was enjoying the walk in the forest and hadn't really noticed it."

"Rinse them in the sea. It will clean it out and heal it faster, but it will sting."

"I think I can manage that without fainting." She bit out.

He stared for a second, his eyes emotionless, then knelt by his gear and took out a small tube of cream. "Put this on it. And for gods sakes, don't wear those shoes."

She snatched it. "Don't treat me as if I don't have a functioning brain, Edward. I assure you, I do."

"Then use it!"

She blinked, hurt in her eyes. It caught him in the gut.

"You have to be extra careful out here. I have a small emergency medical kit and know how to use it, but disease runs rampant in this part of the world. You could die from infection before help arrived."

He was really ticked at her. "I understand. I wasn't thinking…"

Edward let out a long- suffering breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"I'll take it as a gesture of caring."

His gaze moved over her for a long moment; she waited for him to say something, but he simply stood and walked off. He really needed to open up more, she thought, watching him go. Who wouldn't watch? The man was a feast for eyes.

"And quite staring at my ass, Doc."

Bella inhaled. "Oh! You are insufferable!"

He didn't turn around. "Yeah, sure. But you're not denying it, either, are you?"

He kept walking, and though she wasn't sure, she suspected he was laughing at her.

And that made her smile.

* * *

When Edward returned, Bella was on the ground, folded over, rocking back and forth, holding her stomach. He just stared for a second, his hands on his hips.

"You ate the coconut, didn't you?"

"I was hungry."

He shook his head, kneeling to check her eyes, feel her forehead. "It will pass."

"God, I hope so."

He chuckled.

"It's not funny!"

"I've been where you are. I'm going to make you a bathroom."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Some privacy, because when that runs through you, you'll need it."

She groaned. "I don't think I've ever been this embarrasses that at this very moment."

"Its life, darlin'. I warned you."

"Yes, you did. I feel thoroughly chastised and regretful, thank you very much."

Edward left her, taking a flat, wide piece of wood with him, and was back in a few minutes. Bella was still in agony.

"Come on." He helped her up.

Her stomach pitched. "Oh god." She clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Hold on."

"I'm humiliated, in case you didn't know."

"Imagine suffering like this on a submarine."

She thought about that for a second, then met his gaze. "Okay, that has to beat this."

He helped her to the area he'd prepared. "Cover it when you're done."

"This moment just bottomed out," she said, deadpan.

Edward walked away, chuckling to himself as he started a fire, keeping it small with plenty of dead wood to feed it. She wasn't going to be hungry now, and he searched the med kit for something to calm her stomach.

When she returned, her face was flaming red and she wouldn't look at him.

"Do _not _say a word."

"I wasn't going to. Here." He handed her the canteen. Take a sip, then chew this." He gave her a white disc the size of a nickel.

"And this is?"

"Kaopectate."

"You Marines are prepared for anything."

"It helps when you aren't sure what will happen on a mission." He glanced at the pack. "That's Emmett's, and he can jam fifty pounds of gear in a twenty pound pack. Mine was weighing me down when we went overboard, so I cut it loose. We weren't supposed to be gone more than a few hours, so there's no bedroll or clothes. There's a little food, a days worth of water. Which I found by the way."

She looked up, her face gaunt.

"I have to figure out a way to get it back here. It's just a basin of rock where water collected from the storm."

Bella looked around. "How about the curves of the boat?" she pointed. "See there, where it's molded and still intact? Cut a bowl shape out and we can poke holes in the edges, then thread the bark rope to carry it."

Immediately he did what she said, cutting away the inner liner of the rubber boat. He punctured holes and she laced it with the rope. It looked like a ball with a handle.

"Outstanding," he said, and her cheeks pinkened with pride. "I'll be back in a half- hour."

"I'll just wallow in embarrassment." She burped and reddened.

"Well, I'd say were past the polite stage at least."

"And well into the personal habits." She moaned, holding her head.

"Wash your feet again," he said, moving off.

"Aye, aye, Marine." She stood, staggering to the waters edge. The sun was staring to set and they had food, waster, and shelter. It could be worse.

_Oh yes, _she thought, _you could be retching up the coconut on his boots._

Edward returned, hanging the water bucket on a pole, then moving around her, doing something in the woods, and she suspected it was the call of nature. She honestly didn't care. Right now she could sleep for a week. If her stomach would just stop gurgling.

Her back against a palm tree, she closed her eyes. She didn't know how long she'd dozed off when a sharp click startled her. Edward was by the fire, some sort of kit spread out beside him. He was cleaning his weapons.

"I suppose that's essential too."

"Oh yes. Marine isn't ready for duty without his weapon."

"I could debate that." Only his gaze shifted and she felt pinned to the tree. "You've done amazing things without a gun, Edward."

He flicked her a quick smile. Then she yawned, covering her mouth.

"Why don't you go to sleep." He twisted and reached for his shirt, rolled it up, and handed it to her, "A pillow."

"Thank you. Are you going to …?" She gestured to the tent.

"I've got this to do first before it's beyond hope."

She nodded then crawled under the tent, then dropped like a stone.

Edward listened to her soft breathing. He was beat, but this had to be done. The problem was, he wanted to join her in the tent. He wanted a hell of a lot more than just sleep, too. He kept chanting, "Duty, protect, defend" like a mantra as he cleaned the pistol barrel, oiled the mechanisms.

It was pitch black out when Edward finished and crawled in beside her. She hadn't moved a muscle since she dropped there. He lay down on his side, but couldn't help staring at her, brushing a stray lock of hair off her cheek. He wanted to see that hair down, he thought, then decided he shouldn't want anything from Dr. Isabella Swan.

But he dreamed of it.

* * *

The sun had just started its rise in the tropical sky when a bloodcurdling scream jolted him awake. Edward was out of the tent and following the sound in seconds.

"Damn you, Edward Cullen!" Bella shouted. She dangled upside down from one ankle caught in his snare.

"I told you not to go anywhere without telling me!"

"I had to pee!" She struggled to get her shirt out of her face and keep her skirt from falling any farther. It was hopeless.

"Your bathroom, as it were, is over there on the other side of camp." He pointed, but it didn't make any difference. Her shirt tails were in her face.

"Well, you could have told me you set booby traps, for heaven's sake!" She swung at him, which only served to spin her around like a party favor. "Edward," She pleaded.

"My head hurts."

He walked over to the tree and lifted a bundle of rocks. "It's counterweighted."

"Well whoop- dee- doo!" When her butt was on the ground, she yanked off the snare. She looked at him. Her world tilted, and she fell back onto the sand. "Oh, I thought last night was the worst."

"Sorry. You have no sense of direction." He reset the snare.

"Obviously."

He loomed over her, his hands on his knees. "You okay?"

She waved drunkenly. "In a moment. I'm waiting for the earth's axis to right itself."

He scooped her up, carrying her back to the camp. She looped her arms around his neck, her face close to his, tempting him. He had no idea her eyes were so brown. "Want me to mark the trail for you?"

"Don't be facetious. Or an ass."

He grinned, depositing her by the shelter.

"Go ahead, say it."

"Okay…for a smart woman, you sure are dense as a post."

She was oddly touched by that. "Yes, well. Give me chemical equations and I can read it backwards in two seconds, tell you the reaction and what element will make it explode, fizz, or burn." She moaned, her head still pounding from all the blood rushing to her amazing brain. "But I can't find the bathroom in the middle of the night."

He knelt, starting the fire, "It's kind of nice to know." It made her seem more normal and not such an egghead.

"You're enjoying my humiliation."

"Hell no, your just …amusing."

"Glad I could entertain you," She muttered.

"Bella."

She looked up.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit, it's funny."

She smiled tentatively, then wider. "Clearly my skill in perimeter defense is weak." He chuckled. "I really need to get out more, I guess."

"There you are." He gestured to the beach. "No one can see you. You can do anything you want. I sure as hell won't judge."

"People say that and don't really mean it. Everyone has an opinion and expresses it when you want it least."

He frowned at her. She'd been ridiculed a lot he realized. "Well, _I _mean it."

"So I could run naked down the beach and you'll do nothing?"

"No." his gaze locked on hers, pitch- dark and burning. "I'll watch."

She blushed softly, her mouth gone dry.

"You need to do what makes you happy."

She wished she knew what that was, she thought, squirming. "Well since I have sand in places it shouldn't be, a bath would make me very happy right now."

He glanced up, giving her a "where, exactly, is the sand?" look before he said, "Go in the lagoon. Then, when you come back, you can rinse the salt of with the water." He nodded to the black rubber bowl of water dangling from a sapling pole.

"Is there enough for that?"

"Enough to swim in. And it rains in this region a lot." He stood. "I'm going to the west side of the island." He pointed. "Stay on the beach, okay?"

It was a request this time, not an order. That was progress.

She nodded and when he was out of sight, she grabbed her plants and headed to the lagoon. Bella stripped and waded into the cool water, floating, trying not to stir up the sandy bottom. She washed her hair, the silvery liquid from the plant foaming in light suds and sliding down her body. Bare and wet to the sun, she felt decadent, erotic, some unseen weight lifting off her soul. She'd never done anything like this, and Edwards's image flashed in her mind as she slid her hands over her slick hips, her breasts. She could almost smell his heat, his sent, wondering how it would feel to be touched by such a strong man. Between her thighs thrummed with a deep ache, thick and aggressive. She'd missed it. Wanted more. From him.

_Edward sees you as an egghead pain in the ass and nothing more,_ she thought dejectedly, and dipped to rinse. She reached for her clothes, rinsing them out, not thinking that she'd have to put them on wet till it was too late. Stupid. Scanning the beach for Edward, she hurried out of the water, and hung them on nearby branches to dry, then walked to the camp.

Using the fresh water sparingly, she rinsed the salt from her hair and body; then, in a moment of defiance, she stood on the beach in the hot sun, naked, combing and fluffing her hair dry. She kept glancing behind herself, not ready to be caught like this, but alone, she felt an incredible freedom she'd never experienced.

_Just me and the sun, _she thought happily. There was no one to judge, to ridicule.

Here she could ignore the voices of her older sister and brother, both constantly treating her as if she were their child, telling her that her mind was a gift, and it could make her wealthy instead of doing research. There was no colleagues giving her that resentful glare; no men waltzing right past her, only to learn that her assistant wasn't the one in charge. No voice in her head telling her to act older, look older, so other people wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

All her education was a curse, a burden, she thought. She wanted thing to be simpler. And on the island, they were stripped away, less complicated. It was survival, and nothing else mattered. Smiling to herself, she stretched her arms out wide, bare to the world, and spun around so fast she almost fell over. A tune played in her head, slow and sexy: Nora Jones, about a lap dancer. And without a thought, Bella started dancing, imagining the pole dancers, strippers, her mind and heart taking off and finding a long- awaited freedom. She ground against an imaginary man, and she broke open the aloe plant, smoothed on the gel to the tune in her head. It aroused her, the power she felt, and she suddenly understood why women stripped for a living.

To drive men wild.

She slipped into her pink mesh and lace bra and panties with a sexy hip gyration she didn't know she was capable of doing, imagining herself with the courage to prance in front of a room full of men. It was a good thing she was alone. She was a lousy dancer, and laughed to herself when she stumbled and nearly landed on her butt. She reached for her skirt and blouse, still dancing. They were damp and didn't want to put them on- the linen would itch, but she didn't have much choice. Edward would be-

"Jesus Christ."

She spun, eyes wide. _Oh no._

Edward stood at the tree line staring.

Bella snatched her shirt off the branches and struggled to put it on. "I, ah, I washed my clothes…they're still damp, and I-" she frowned softly. "Why are you looking at me like that?" His expression was nothing short of stunned. No- shocked.

His dark gaze moved roughly over her, stinging her skin. She felt suddenly torn into little pieces, examined and studied.

"Edward?"

"I already knew you were beautiful when I first saw you, Bella. What I don't understand is why you hide it."

_Beautiful? _No one had ever said that to her before, and for the first time in a while, she really _felt _beautiful. "Because I've learned that people are somewhat intimidated by me. They tend to judge me by accomplishments and don't bother to see beyond them."

He frowned for a second. "Men did that, didn't they?"

She nodded, old hurt springing in her chest. She crushed it, not wanting to remember the men who had seduced her into believing she meant something, only to backstab her in the light of day. Edward was the only person who'd ever treated her as if her big brain didn't matter.

"Is that why you always wear your hair up in the god- awful bun?"

"To look older, yes."

"Don't." He advanced, stopping inches for her. "Just because you're smart doesn't mean you have to hide everything else about yourself. Took me ten seconds to see beneath it."

Her lips curved, her gaze searching his for the truth. "Don't tease me, Edward."

"I'm not." Unable to resist it, he plowed his fingers into her hair. "It's like a fire trapped in there. I had no idea it was that long."

He had never touched her like this and her breasts suddenly felt too big for her bra, and everything below her waist went warm and liquid soft. "It's just hair."

"But it's part of who you really are."

Bella was so deeply touched, her throat tightened; slowly, she shifted her gaze to his. His every nuance battered her with a sudden heat and awareness, his sent, the carved muscles of his chest, her need to touch him. She tipped her face up a little more, and he gravitated toward her. For a blessed moment she thought he'd kiss her, and she realized how badly she wanted him.

Then his knuckles slipped from her hair, the backs of his knuckles grazing her breast. One finger slid lazily down over the swell at the edge of her bra, and Bella swore her bones melted. "The dancing was…interesting."

"You spied?"

"You betcha." He lowered his hand, but didn't step back, his dark gaze scorching over her face. "Now that I know what's beneath that plain- Jane scientist, it's going to be hell keeping my hand off you."

"Why would it?"

He groaned, moving back and scraping his hand over his head. "Because no matter what I want, this isn't the real world, Doc."

_Doc. _Bella's heart sank so hard her throat ached. "I see. Because in the real world, you wouldn't come near me, right?"

"No, you wouldn't come near _me."_

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, anger piercing her tone. "Your assuming a lot about me, Edward." She leaned in to add, "Don't."

She turned her back on him to slip on the skirt, then marched off down the beach to lick her wounds in private .

**Okay, again I want to apologize for this taking so long! I had a hard time writing this chapter, because I am trying to bring the whole story together and have enough background so… Anyway please review!**

**Hailey**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Hot Landing Zone

She was pissed at him, and as much as he wanted something to crush his attraction for her, Edward didn't like it.

He kept whittling the spear to a razor point, planning on taking his frustration out on some unsuspecting fish. But temptation won out and he glanced up, spotting Bella a half- mile down the beach heading back this way. He wished she'd stay there, wished he'd never seen her in her underwear- dancing like a damn centerfold.

The image was burned into his brain. Taunted him. Tight behind, breast spilling over the edge of pink lace. Her dark, lush nipples pushing against the mesh fabric, begging to be trapped in his mouth. He slammed his eyes shut for a second, willing his breathing to slow down, his erection to melt.

Not happening.

It wasn't that she was beautiful and didn't know it. Nor that she was the only woman around and he was suddenly extremely horney. It was her innocence. She had no idea how unbelievably provocative she was. How appealing her lack of common sense was to him, which was kind of weird. The woman could make chemical weapons, antidotes, and had a damn doctorate, for hells sake, but she didn't have enough sense to take off her shoes when her feet were blistering? Or know east from west and avoid getting snagged in a snare?

He shook his head, thinking he was a man grounded in reality, the defense of his county, the risk, the Corps. But with _that _woman, he was pretty much clueless. In the space of twenty- four hours, she'd gone from dignified brainiac Dr. Isabella Swan to sexy, provocative Bella. It was like watching a caterpillar change.

He almost wished she would put her hair back up in that butt- ugly bun, but he knew it wouldn't make a difference. He'd known what was really there, and he'd still be going nuts, little by little. Sorta like water torture.

A half- hour after she'd stomped off down the beach, she'd come back and asked for his knife. For a second he'd thought she might use it on him, but she simply cut a slit in the long skirt to above her knee. Now, every time she moved, he got a flash of thigh. Temptation he didn't need, because he wanted to slide his hand up her leg and dip into the heat between. The thought of her panting and wet made him sweat worse than he already was. His dick was rising for the occasion again, too.

The rapid thump of footsteps made him look up. She was running towards him, and if he didn't notice her boobs before, he did now. The woman should be outlawed. He dragged his attention back to the spear.

"Look what I found," she said, breathless.

He chiseled the point. "Buried treasure?"

"No, evidence that we aren't alone."

He looked up, shielding his eyes. She held up a long piece of pale rubber.

"It's a … a-"

"Condom. I'm sure you're familiar with them."

He cheeks brightened. "But how would this get here? Intact?"

"Its mine."

She blinked. "Yours?

"We use them to keep moisture and dirt out of the machine gun and pistol barrels."

She looked from the limp condom, to him, then back again. "Interesting." She paused for a heartbeat, then said, "Do you have… more?"

He choked on his breath. "Jesus, Bella, don't go there."

"What? I was thinking of your big guns. It _is _sandy and wet here, after all." she said blithely, dropped it, then walked away.

Edward ground his teeth, knowing he had handfuls in his LBV, and didn't want to think of putting them to use. With her. He glanced over his shoulder. She sat by her gear, peeling a ripe banana.

She bit into it, then looked up. "Want some?"

He shook his head, throwing the knife into the sand.

"Where do you plan to fish?"

"Beyond the lagoon."

"In your clothes?"

"It won't make a difference."

"I've a really good theory on weight and drag under water that would contradict that."

"Spare me." He met her gaze just as she wrapped her lips around the banana. She drew on the fruit, her lips sliding slowly up the length. Edwards's heart beat a little heavier. Damn. In seconds there would be no room in his pants.

"Stop that."

"What?"

"You're teasing me on purpose."

"Who's teasing?" her look was sly as she bit hard into the banana.

Edward flinched. Yup, still pissed, he thought, and removed the boot bands that bloused his trousers above his ankle, then shucked off his boot and socks. He rolled his pants up and stood.

Then he stripped his shirt off and reached for the spear.

Bell choked on the banana. _Oh my god. _He practically rippled with muscle. It wasn't bulky, but long and sinewy, oozing with strength. There wasn't a single hair on his chest, except for the dusting that dipped below his waistband like an arrow to his groins. He had a Marine Corps emblem tattooed on his upped deltoid. Some tribal Celtic- looking band on the other arm above his bicep. She'd always thought tattoos were vulgar, but now they looked incredibly sexy on him. As if the man needed any help?

He looked at her, spear in hand, and opened his mouth.

"You don't need to give me any instructions, Edward."

His brows rose. Now she was reading his thoughts?

"I think I've survived the trial by fire." She finished off the banana, then stood to bury the peel. "I'll go for fresh water."

She scowled. "I don't think so."

"Too bad." She marched off, swinging the water bucket.

"Bella!"

She paused, turned, her expression bland.

"Since your going to be stubborn about this…" he handed her the knife, calf sheath and all. "Just in case."

She strapped it on. "Bring home big fish, Tarzan," she said, then jogged away.

Edward frowned at her back, confused. If she wasn't mad, she had a real sadistic streak he was just beginning to recognize.

* * *

The rock basin of water was almost as tall as she was, and Bella climbed the stones, kneeling to wash her face and throat. Then she pulled a few strings from her fraying skirt and tied her hair into a ponytail, sitting on the rocks to braid it. It was too heavy and hot to wear it down. She twisted to fill the rubber bucket and heard her skirt rip. At this rate she'd have nothing to wear by morning. Without missing a beat, she took it off and cut a few inches off the bottom. That was certainly cooler, she thought, dressed again and heading back to the camp.

She could see Edward in the distance, a sliver of dark against the white sand and blue water. She was still fuming over his comments. As if she were a snot and wouldn't want anything to do with him if they weren't stuck here. Though she knew she'd have been too intimidated to even start a conversation with him had they met otherwise. That was before she knew him. Before she understood that although he might not claim to judge, he did. Even if it was more judgment on himself.

As if he wasn't good enough for her.

A crock. She didn't have any plans to make him admit it, and thought she kept telling herself he didn't care what Edward Cullen thought, it was a bald- faced lie. Unexpectedly, water rushed up over her feet and she realized she hadn't paid attention to where she was going.

She looked up, spying the camp to her right, then looked left.

"Well, that's a lovely sight," she murmured to herself.

Apparently her drag theory had made a dent in his thick skull. Edward was hip- deep in water, naked except for a pair of olive green boxers.

She walked closer. "Wash day?"

He didn't glance her way, but smirked. "Yeah."

"Good, they stunk."

"Is that so?" he jammed the spear into the water, lifting out a flat fish, then threw it on the shore near two more. Only then did he look up. His eyes flared, scraping over her from head to toe. "What the hell happened to your skirt?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

He waded out. "Christ, don't take anything else off."

"Did you have something particular in mind?"

Edward frowned. It seemed like each passing hour she was getting bolder, tougher. "What are you trying to do, drive me crazy?"

"Just enjoying my freedom, Edward." She deposited the water bucket on the post, then went back for the fish. Edward tested the dryness of his clothes hanging from a branch, praying his body didn't betray him. But it did. He pulled on the pants.

His clothes molded to him so well that Bella knew what he looked like naked. It was a good look on him.

On the shore, she scraped the scales off the fish, cut the head off, then gutted them. Edward peered. "Don't tell me… you have a degree from the Culinary Institute?"

She rolled her eyes, looking too adorable, he thought. "No, I like fresh fish, and I'm and exceptional cook."

"Oh, yeah?"

She nudged him. "Don't look so skeptical, it's like mixing elements after all- milk, flour, sugar."

"You bake?"

Bless his heart, he had a sweet tooth. "When we get back, I'll make whatever you want, I promise."

"I'd almost swim to Vietnam for brownies." He looked at her, sort of bashful. "My weakness."

And he was hers, she thought, she rinsed off the knife, her hands, then collected the fish. Edward was kneeling by the fire, adding wood, and she looked around for something to spear them. He hopped up to set two Y- shaped sticks in the ground near the fire, then skewered each fish on a piece of dead branch, laying it over the low flames.

Bella grinned at it like it was a masterpiece, then lifted her gaze to his. For a long moment he just looked at her.

"You still mad at me?"

She took off the calf knife, tossing it near him.

"Yes."

His shoulders slumped a little. "Thought so."

"You insulted me, Edward!"

"The truth often hurts."

"Go to hell!"

His brows shot up.

"I might have been wary of you-"

"Scared silly."

"_Wary…_ but I wouldn't have let that stop me."

"Yeah, sure."

She put her hands of her hips. "If you think I'm such a sap, then how did I manage to get my doctorate? How did I weather the insults and condescension from everyone in my field? Hmm?"

"Nothing better to do." The hurt in her eyes mad him regret his words.

"You're different from any man I know-"

"So what," he cut in. "Curious how the other half lives?"

Her expression sharpened, her gaze thin with contempt. "You know, you're right, I wouldn't have sought you out. Not because you're a Marine and a little intimidating, and very uptight, but because you're a _moron!"_

She spun around, storming away.

Great, he thought, now he was stuck with a woman who hated his guts.

Talk about the shoe on the other foot. _Isn't that what you want,_ he thought to himself,_ for her not to tempt you,_ _for her not to like you so this won't go any further?_ Edward rubbed his face, wanting on one hand, yet knowing the reality on the other.

Isabella Swan was out of his league.

She walked fast, her round behind rocking inside the now much shorter skirt, and all Edward could think about was dragging her back and going primeval on her. Bringing her to a climax. Tasting it. Feeling it wrap around him.

He was depraved, he decided. Because furious at him or not, he _craved _her.

But Edward had taught himself never to want anything too much, because as a kid he'd had his world shattered by maybes. He wasn't ready to risk his soul for that. And Bella was the kind of woman who'd trap him in limbo for the rest of his life if she vanished. And he knew she would.

* * *

The sun was setting when Edward came out of his brooding long enough to notice the calf knife was on the ground and Bella had not returned. The sudden need to find her right this second spurred him down the shore where he'd last seen her. He called her name, fear slipping over his spine. The island was riddled with dips and holes from past storms, and the sharp black rock told him it was once a live volcano.

He trotted down the beach, trying to see her footprints in the sand, but the tide was moved up, erasing them after a few yards.

"Bella!" was she sitting somewhere, waiting for him to notice her absence?

He moved closer to the forest, pausing to decipher wind and brush movements from a human one. Then he saw a print in the dirt near trees and tracked further into the woods, bending once in a while to touch the shape and make sure it was hers and not on old one of his.

"Bella! Answer me!"

"Edward?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"Speak up!"

"I don't think that's wise now."

Frowning, he moved slowly, the fear in her tone seizing him in the chest. There weren't any dangerous animals on this island.

"Keep talking."

She didn't, and he heard a soft whimper. Oh god.

"By the big rock."

Edward pushed aside fronds and giant leaves, checking for prints, wishing he'd brought his NVGs. He stopped short when he saw her legs, his gaze traveling up them to her face. She was on her side, still as glass. Then he saw the lizard the size of a small dog just inches from her face.

"We're having a staring contest. I think I'm winning."

"Stay right there."

"Please tell me you have better advice than that."

Edward drew his knife and threw. The nine inch black Marine k- bar sank into the lizard and pierced the ground, barely drawing blood.

"Oh, that was disgusting."

"You can move now."

"No, I can't. My legs are asleep."

"Christ, Bella, how long have you been like that?"

"Practically since I left."

Hours. Good God. He came to her, scooping her off the ground, and walked to the beach. He set her gently on the sand, then started rubbing her feet, her ankles.

She giggled. "That tingles."

"Why didn't you yell for me?"

"I didn't know what it would do, lunge for me? Bite? It was so close to my neck and I remembered what you said about injuries and infections, so I didn't dare move or aggravate it, and then it just-"

Suddenly he cupped her face in his broad hands. "You're safe now."

She stared into his bright eyes. "I'm sorry." Her own eyes watered and spilled over onto her cheeks. The sight cut him in half.

"Its okay, baby." He sat, drawing her onto his lap, she clung to him.

"I feel incredibly stupid." She said when the tears stopped.

He snickered. "Bet that's a first."

She nudged him, smiling to herself.

"You did fine, considering you weren't armed." He tightened his arms around her. "I should have noticed you were gone too long."

"Yes, you should have." She tipped her face up. "Why didn't you?"

He shrugged. "I figured I'd let you cool off."

"Your still a moron."

He smiled. "So you said."

"And you don't talk enough."

"Now you sound like my buddies wives."

"Most people are telling me to shut up."

"Want me to beat the shit our of them for that?"

"You would, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, so I'm still a moron?"

"I'll think about it. _Jerk _is clearly your current level.

Edward laughed, squeezing her. No one talked to him like that. Most were scared to- most were his enlisted men and would be written up for it. But women, they all behaved like perfect angels till he wouldn't spill his guts to them.

He kept rubbing her legs; she curled more tightly against him.

"A little higher, please."

He stopped. "We cant."

"But my butts asleep, too."

He smiled softly. "You're _trying_ to torture me."

"Me? The egghead?" she twisted on his lap, feeling triumphant at the erection against her hip. "The dumb- as- a- fence- post geek? The woman who couldn't possibly want a man like you?" she straddled his lap, pushing her crotch against his hardness, and he groaned. "Who's the one lacking smarts now?"

"You are, because I can torture you right back."

"Really?"

In a heartbeat, his hand was under her skirt, a straight dive for the line of her panties. Deftly, he hooked the edge and sank a finger inside her. Her breath trapped in her lungs, her eyes wide.

"And I can prove it." He plunged deeply and slid back out, his thumb circling the bead of her sex. She squirmed and moaned, but Edward kept her prisoner against him, wanting to open his trousers and slide inside her, feel her pulse around his erection and not his fingers. Instead he slicked over her heated flesh, and felt the flood of moisture, the quiver of her muscles. He wanted to see her face, watch everything about her as she climaxed, but it was already too dark.

"Want me to stop?" he stilled for a second, and she whimpered, hips rocking.

"You really are stupid if you have to ask that!" her body shivered, her breathing skipped.

She was coming apart already, and he insinuated another finger, thrusting slow and deep, and she pushed in tempo, digging her fingers into his shoulders.

"Edward! Oh God!"

She came in seconds, stiffening, grinding down on him, her hips slamming, throwing her head back, and Edward flicked his fingers till the last of her pleasure was spent on him. Till she begged him to stop.

Then she collapsed, her lungs laboring.

"Been a while?" that was the wildest thing he'd ever seen.

"Years."

Since a man touched her? "That's surprising."

He slid his hand free, wrapping his arms around her. Moonlight spilled, the water rushed up the shore, slipping over her legs.

Leaning back, Bella touched the side of his face. "Do you realize you did that and never kissed me?"

"Yes."

"Why not?"

"Because I would eat you alive."

That made her body tingle with anticipation. "And this is a bad thing?"

He couldn't help it- he cupped her behind. "Yeah." He'd never stop, never come up for air.

She pushed him hard, taking him off guard. He fell on the sand and Bella loomed over him, a dark shadow in the twilight. "Your back to being a moron, Edward."

She shoved off him, and walked down the beach on unstable legs.

Edward just lay there, letting the seawater wash over him. She was right- he was a moron. What man wouldn't take what she offered and damn the consequences?

But Edward saw the distant future, that they might not get off this island, that if they did, the real world, his and hers, would crash and burn.

* * *

**Please review! They make me so happy! And sorry the lemon was so short. The next one chapter will have a really great lemon in it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: don't own it!**

Hot landing zone

Bella nibbled on toasted fish while Edward gutted and skinned the lizard. It was gross, his hands bloody. But he seemed to know what he was doing. "Is this what they mean by eating your own kills?"

It was the first words she had said to him since leaving him on the beach. The tension between them raged like smoke, and Edward was aware of her more now than before. Her sent still clung to him, the memory of her slick climax riddling his thoughts. He had a perpetual hard- on that wasn't going away without some serious help.

"Cant let it go to waste."

"Are we ever getting off this island, Edward?"

"Yeah, sure, but it will take some time for them to scout the area."

"But I haven't seen a single aircraft or boat."

"I know, but its only been a couple days or so."

"Look at me, Edward, and tell me the truth. I can handle it."

He lifted his gaze. "The U.S. will use satellite surveillance and thermo pictographs to locate us. Then send out a chopper off a ship from the West Pac. But as to when, I don't know. We drifted, and I doubt they have widened to search yet."

She sighed, pitching the fish bones in a pit he'd dug. She washed her hands and mouth as he spitted to lizard over the fire, and added twigs to the flames.

"This will be done by breakfast."

"Bet it tastes like chicken, right?"

"Hell if I know." He rubbed his jaw, fingers rasping over the beard shadowing his face.

Bella yawned and stretched, then, without a word, crawled into the shelter, loosening her skirt. A little sizzle skipped over her skin as Edward slipped inside and lay down beside her. They didn't touch, each staring at the black rubber ceiling.

"Why are you pushing me away, Edward?"

He wasn't startled by the question; she asked a lot of them. "We've been over this."

"I'm trying to understand, because right now, I'm feeling very unattractive."

He looked at her, brows up. "You've got to be kidding."

"I practically invite you to have your way with me, and you run for the hills. What would you think?"

"That one of us was being smart."

She laughed to herself. "Or just noble?" she rolled to her side onto her elbow, propping her head in her hand.

Edward mimicked her, his gaze moving smoothly over her body.

"See, when you look at me like that, I know what your thinking."

"You couldn't possibly." Because he wanted to bury his face between her thighs and lick her till she screamed.

"You want me."

He didn't respond. That was pretty obvious.

"But you wont touch me. Not even kiss me."

"Well, considering you haven't brushed your teeth in two days…"

She threw a pebble at him. "Well at least I have breath mints."

His expression grew serious. "I have a job to do, even if we're on this island alone. I still have to make certain we survive."

"I'm still the duty, huh?"

"Yes." _No._

"You're trying to keep yourself from feeling anything. I think it because you grew up without enough love."

"What would you know about my past?"

She ignored his sharp tone and said softly, "Only what you tell me."

"It's not pretty. And why do you want details?"

"So I can understand you better."

"I was alone in a crowd, Bella."

"Me, too."

He gave her a "yeah, sure" look.

"In different ways, I guess, but you had no one touching you, holding you when you were hurt."

"No pain, no gain. I'm over it."

She made a face at him. "Ha, you're afraid to even risk getting hurt."

"Like hell."

Her lips curved. "I didn't insult your manhood. But you don't talk enough."

"Christ, you want me to spill my guts too?"

"Ahh, so women have pestered you about it."

He gave her a sour glance. "I'm in touch with my _feelings."_

"You mean you have them?"

"Smart- ass."

"Macho man."

"I like my life just the way it is."

_Liar_, she thought, but knew she wasn't making any headway. "Well I don't like mine, and I plan to change it."

"How?"

Her shoulders moved in a halfhearted shrug. "I don't know, but I've had nothing to do out here but examine my life, and I've realized that what I've been doing with it isn't what I wanted, but what was expected of me."

"You don't like brewing chemicals anymore?"

"I'd rather simplify things."

"Nothing is ever simple."

"God, you're such a cynic." She yawned.

He put a hand over her face and pushed. "Yeah, yeah, go to sleep."

She smiled and lay back down, closing her eyes. Edward propped his head on his crossed arms and for a long time, just listened to her even breathing, knowing she was right, but never wanting to admit it aloud. Reality kept creeping in. The right thing was not always the best thing.

"So, Dr. Isabella Swan, what is it that you really want?" he whispered into the dark, knowing she was asleep.

"To belong," she mumbled sleepily.

His heart took a dip just then, stinging him, and without a thought, he scooted close and drew her into his arms. She sighed, patted his hand on her stomach, then sank back into her dreams.

"Yeah- me, too." He said, and kissed her temple.

Edward was on his one- hundredth push- up when he admitted it was just avoidance therapy. It didn't stop him from circumventing the island twice, gathering her special plants, then leaving them outside the shelter before taking off again in a dead run. After fifty pull- ups, he was gasping for breath, and on impulse, dove into the water.

_I'm a masochist, _he decided, swimming hard up the shoreline. For two days he'd been avoiding contact with her. For two days they'd only spoken when necessary, and he missed the sound of her voice. Missed her questions, her ability to peel away layers in a conversation and take it in a new direction. He'd lay next to her, listening to her fidget, to her breathing, and wanted her so badly he could taste it.

He found a couple of disposable toothbrushes in Emmett's gear and gave one to her. All she did was grin and use it. He'd shaved, more because it was routine- and whiskers itched.

Edward stopped swimming and waded out of the water, looking at the sky- hoping for a plane. He wasn't going to last much longer, and when he approached the camp, she was in the water- diving, then doing handstands- playing.

In her underwear.

He was used to it. She'd pranced around in what was left of her blouse, then ripped off the torn sleeves. The armholes were so big, he didn't have to imagine any further. Every damn inch of her was branded into his brain.

She swam for a few feet, then left the water, walking to something on the beach. Edward watched as she went back in, and with what looked like a screen stretched over twigs, she plunged it into the water.

"Yes!" she shouted. A crab clung to the screen thing.

She marched to the beach, frowning, then twisting it upside down to keep the crab on it, then paused and he knew what she was thinking: what was she going to do with it now?

"You have nothing to cook it in." he said.

She looked up, startled. "I was trying for a more balanced diet." She eyed the crab. "He likes my stockings. But I guess I'll have to set him free."

"Just put it in the water, don't try to-" She shrieked suddenly, trying to shake off the crab latched onto her finger. He hurried to her, snapped off the claw and hurling the creature into the ocean.

She sucked her finger. "You took its claw?"

"It'll grow another."

"Oh." She shrugged and turned back into the water, splashing like it was the best thing in the world. She floated, her breasts breaking the surface.

Edward stared. She splashed him.

"Brat."

She splashed him again.

His eyes narrowed. It was a menacing look. Bella smiled in the face of it, then dove backward, and Edward thought she looked like a mermaid speeding through the water. When she came up he was closer to the water, and she swept her hair off her face. Edwards gaze was drawn to her hips, the sleek glide of her thighs. She cupped her hands and shot water at him.

"What do you think you are, a kid?"

"Recapturing my childhood playfulness. I think you, Edward Cullen, forgot how to have fun."

His eyes went liquid dark, scraping over her with answering heat. Depends on your idea of fun."

"Come show me, then."

"You just want me to sleep with you."

"You've _been _sleeping with me, Edward. I want more than that."

"You've got sex on the mind."

"I've got _you _on the mind. I have a lot of men in me field, but not on of them made me feel_… inspired."_

He arched a brow. She loved it when he did that. He reminded her of a pirate daring her to cross swords with him. Daring her to break him.

And she had just the weapon. She reached behind for her bra clasp, popping it. She let the top slide as she sank underwater. Then she threw it at him.

"Bella."

He could see the outline under the clear water…and God help him, it was magnificent.

She fidgeted underwater, then threw the scrap of panties at his feet. She twisted away, diving deeper, the pale flesh of her bare behind making Edward grind his teeth.

"This isn't fair."

"All is in love and war."

Edward cursed foully, then splashed into the water, diving towards her not waiting for her to come up for air. He grasped her arms and dragged her above surface.

"You're a deadly adversary."

"Never underestimate a woman with a strong mind."

"But when this is over-"

She put her fingers to his lips. "Cross that bridge later, Marine."

"You make me insane, Bella."

"Mutual."

"No, I don't think you realize."

"Are you saying it could get a little…raw?"

"Oh, yeah." He didn't know if it would be enough inside her. She was like a virus eating him from the inside out. He wanted this woman so bad he could taste nothing else but his untamed need.

"Yippee," she said softly, and inched closer till the cool tip of her breasts touched his chest. "Kiss me first."

His expression went hard with desire, his gaze ripping over her face so intently she felt the sting. He bent a little, pulling her flush against him, moaning darkly as his mouth brushed hers, once, twice, lightly.

Bella thought she'd split apart. "Edward." His name said, _now, more, please._

"Give me a second." He licked the line of her lower lip. "I feel like I've been waiting a century for this."

Bella's heart jolted.

Then he pressed his mouth more firmly to hers and kissed her.

Really kissed.

An eating kiss.

Uncapped. Ravishing. Yeah, that was it, she thought, her head going light, her feet leaving the soft, sandy bottom as he pulled her more tightly against him. Her hands swept up around his neck, her contours meshing with his, soft against the hard steel of his body.

And oh, it was hard, she thought, plunging her tongue between his lips and battling with his. He left nothing untouched, no corner of her mouth un-tasted, and still she wanted more. Wanted to feel him sliding into her, the hot pressure of him.

As if sensing her, Edward drew back, staring into her soft, dreamy eyes. "No turning back, Bella."

He seemed to be waiting, offering a chance to back out. She smiled into his troubled gaze, sweeping her fingers down the side of his jaw, loving that he turned his face into her touch.

"I never thought there was."

He swept her into his arms, carrying her out of the water to the camp. He lowered her slowly, his gaze taking every inch of her as he pulled the string from her hair and let it flow damply over her shoulders. She looked down, shyly, and Edward was moved that the past days hadn't stolen that from her.

He cupped her face, forcing her to meet his gaze. "No reservations."

She had a feeling sex wasn't a casual thing with him. "If I had any I wouldn't have stripped for you."

He smiled devilishly. "Just checking."

She wasn't going to ask why he was so apprehensive. She already knew. Big, tough, Edward Cullen was afraid, just as she was that this would turn the tables in a whole new direction and neither of them was sure if they wanted to follow.

Bella stepped closer, grasping the band of his boxers. His eyes flared. She slid her fingers round the edge, then beneath, pushing them down, baring him.

"Let's get these off."

They were gone, kicked aside, and she lowered her gaze. His erection was thick and dominate, a hard spear between them. She did something she never had and wrapped her fingers around him.

Edward was on her in a heartbeat, his kiss devouring, his hands cupping her behind and pulling her to him. He pried her fingers free, his mouth traveling over her throat, and lower, till the rosy tip of her breast slipped easily into his mouth, where it belonged. She cried out, tipping her head back, and Edward laved at the salty taste of her skin, wanting to draw deeply. The sun shone on her body, glistening with water droplets, and he cupped her breasts, sucking, pulling, and she told him how good he made her feel.

How hot she was for him.

He backed her against a palm tree, the wind- bent curve laying her out like a pagan offering. Edward struggled to savor the moment, but his body was screaming at him. He slid his tongue over her breasts, massaging them, then moved lower.

She held his head, feeling his mouth on her body, as if wanting as much of the sensation as they could give and get. "Edward please."

"Not yet." His mouth mapped her flat belly, the slide of her hip, the concave juncture as he slipped his hand between her thighs, nudging them apart. "I'll come in a heartbeat."

"But Edward, I want that with you."

"Believe me, you will." He dropped to his knees, peeling her open, and when his mouth covered her softness, she let out a little startled shriek.

He licked and dove, stroking her intimately, then slid a finger inside, moving in and out at a leisurely pace. A flood of rich moisture answered him, slick and hot, and when Edwards touch sluiced over her bead of sex, she bowed, and lifted her knee to get closer. He pulled it over his shoulder, devouring her soft, velvety folds and thrusting his fingers deeper. Each touch was a knife to her control, sensations clawing at her skin, narrowing to the cleft between her thighs. She felt her climax roar through her, cupped his head as she thrust against him. She cried out his name.

Edward kept teasing, kept tasting, wanting her spent for the next round. He was hard enough to do damage to himself if he didn't find release, but something in him told him Bella had never been properly loved by a man. It angered him, and made him patient when he wanted to be pushing into her and pounding till his own agony was gone.

Her breath came in short, quick gasps, and she pushed his head back. "No ones ever done that to me."

"Glad it was me, then."

She smiled, utterly content, and Edward rose, giving her a full look at what she did to him.

"Can I do that to you?"

The thought nearly undid him. "You can do whatever you want, Bella. Just not that, not now."

"Oh come on." She reached for him.

Like a striking snake, he caught her wrist.

Bella smiled softly, catlike, moving in, making Edward feel as if he'd just lost control. "I want to taste you," she said with unfamiliar boldness. "I want to lick you all over."

Edward gritted his teeth. Just hearing that turned him inside out. He reached for the LBV and pulled out a handful of condoms. "I have about thirty of these." He tossed them to her.

She caught one, tearing it open, moving toward him as if stalking prey. "Come on, Marine." She ducked into the shelter.

Edwards gaze latched onto her round behind and followed her, sliding down beside her. Instantly she reached for him, cupping his erection and rolling on top of him. She spread her thighs, rising up, her hands on his erection, working him into madness.

"Bella, shit, put it on."

"Not yet." She shifter, sliding wetly along his length. He gripped her hips, grinding her to him, and Bella slipped on the condom, rolling down to the base and squeezing.

"Baby, you're making me so nuts I'll hurt you."

She held him in her hands, rising up just a bit and guiding him inside her. The tip of him met white- hot heat. She leaned forward, hands braced beside his head.

"Look at me." He said. She did, and he grasped her hips, pushing her down. The slick, hot slide of her nearly did him in.

The pressure of him ached with fullness and she knew this is where she fit- not just sex, but with Edward. She stared at him, his features strained yet tender, and she rocked, biting her lower lip.

She let out a long, pleasure- racked sigh. "You feel so good, Edward. So big."

He smiled. "Well thank you."

She met him, urging him. "More Edward, more."

He rolled her to her back, leaving her completely then plunging in long, hard thrust.

She wrapped her legs around his hips, drawing him back.

Braced over her, staring into her eyes, he thrust harder, his hips pistoning. Her delicate muscles squeezed him in a wet, velvety glove, locking him in a vice of pleasure.

"Bella, oh God!" the roar of passion pawed, threatened.

She touched his face. "Show me how it can be." He reached between them, but she stopped him, lacing her hands with his. "Just you."

Braced over her, he pumped into her, his gaze never leaving hers, loving that she didn't shy away, that she was bold and jungle- raw for him. She spread wider, bracing her feet, pushing as he did. She strained, called out his name.

He felt the rapid grasp of her body around his and he thrust, and thrust, the pulse of her pleasure dragging him into a dark chasm of desire. He growled low and shoved. She grabbed him to her, digging her heels into his hips and riding against him like a wild colt. It seemed to go on forever, a hard, unceasing rage of passion. Then they strained, suspended. She felt fused to him, her skin raw, her blood savaging wildly through her veins.

The crest broke like a wave, washing over them, and they clung, shattering together in a mindless tumble of passion.

"Oh Edward," she breathed. Nothing in her life compared to that final moment.

He lifted his head, breathing hard as he smoothed her hair back and stared into dark chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah." He swallowed, more than physically drained. "I know."

**

* * *

****Okay guy! I just wanted to tell you how hard that was to write knowing that my husband is out of town and I will have to take a cold shower now!! HAHA! Again I posted this chapter for you guys for being such great reviewers!! See ya in two weeks!**

**Mush love!**

**Hailey**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: don't own it!**

**Chapter seven**

Edward kissed her awake, smoothing his hands up her hip to her breasts. He wanted her again. And again.

She smiled sleepily. "I'm hungry."

He chuckled to himself. "Same here."

She opened her eyes, and knew he didn't mean food as she ran her fingers over his jaw, across his lip. She kissed him, flinging her leg over his hip. "I really am hungry."

"Coconut?"

"Hell no!"

He laughed and shifted out of the shelter, pulling her with him. He took off into the woods, she in the other direction. But when he returned, wearing boxers, she was pouring water over her body. The sun had set, moonlight coating her as water slid down her skin. Edwards mouth went dry and he wondered if he was salivating. She pulled on her tattered blouse, then set on a hunk of fallen palm tree and tore off a piece of lizard, tasting it.

"It really does taste like chicken," she said, holding out a piece. He took it, chewing, staring. She tilted her head to the side, smiling. "I think my bra and panties went out to sea."

"Oh hell." He jogged down to the beach. She heard him splashing in the water; then he returned, holding the items loose on one finger.

"My hero." She tossed them aside.

He arched a brow.

"Why bother?" she shrugged.

"Because if you prance around like that, I won't be held accountable for my actions."

"And this is a bad thing?"

Chuckling, he sat on the fallen tree, then straddles it, sharing lizard and what was left of his MREs. "That was your first orgasm with a man, wasn't it?"

She flushed, embarrassed, especially at her age. "Yes. Sad, isn't it?"

"You just had men who didn't care enough."

"Do you care, Edward?"

"I wouldn't have made love to you if I didn't, Bella."

"Are you saying you care about all the women you sleep with?"

"No, yes, well. Why are we talking about this?"

"You brought it up." his past conquests made him uncomfortable and she couldn't resist teasing him. "I want to know." She faced him more fully. "Are you a slut with women or not?"

"No. they throw themselves at me."

She understood that. "So did I."

He shook his head. "You were shaking in your boots when you first got here."

"True, you can be a bit terrifying when you want to be." She laid her hand on his tanned thigh. "But then, I know the softer side."

"Do you?"

He looked insulted. She grinned. Her hand slid higher, molding his erection. It was amazing to feel him grow harder in her hand. He slammed his eyes shut, going incredibly still.

"Bella."

She inched closer, sliding her hand inside the boxers and closing over him. "Yes." She squeezed, stroking him, watching his face contort with strain. Then she bent and took him in her mouth.

He cursed, his breath staggering. "Bella, jeez. Bella!"

She didn't stop, making it impossible for him, teasing him till he trembled, till he gripped her shoulders and pushed her back. "You trying to kill me?"

She rose up, a condom in her hand. "Well, we do have thirty of these."

Straddling his thighs, she rolled it down. He grabbed her to him, probing her, and in a heartbeat, he was inside her, his broad hands on her hips grinding her to him.

She leaned back, forcing him deeper. Edward smoothed his hand over her face, down her lush body. He toyed with her, loving the little tucks of her hips, the way she arched when pleasure struck her hard.

He rocked her on him, and she rose up, her arms around his neck.

The fire glowed a few feet away, coating them in yellow light.

Edward mapped her contours, the luxurious shape of her breasts, her waist. She was so frail in his hands, soft, and made him feel stronger. God, he loved being a man.

Bella slid wetly on his thick heat. She needed to love this man like he'd never been loved before. He'd had so little in his life, then chose a career of total uniformity. She wanted to be possessed and possess in return.

"Oh man, Bella."

She was incredibly tight. Edward gripped her hips and plunged, the heat of her trapping him, pushing him to the brink quickly. She spoke softly, erotically, telling him thing that his ego didn't need, but he loved it just the same.

"Edward," she said on a breathy sound. He plowed his fingers into her hair. Holding her gaze, holding her heart in his palms.

"I need to see your face."

She pressed her forehead to his, their soft motions like a living pulse between them. Her limbs seemed liquid, fluid, his body in command of hers. He thrust and she captured, stole everything from him when she touched him. He didn't want to think of the moment when she wouldn't be in his life, in her world. He clutched her, wrapping her legs around him. Her arms threaded around his neck as they rocked and danced.

Hard strength meshed with feminine softness. Steel muscle rippled to capture her with a fierceness that defied reason. He'd never been greedy before, never hungered for what he had no right to, but Bella, he claimed. Bella he adored.

He gazed into brown eyes, so luminous, and felt the sheer power of their loving. Her eyes teared, her heart in them, and Edward kissed her, feeling her climax tear through him, wrap him. Trap his soul.

He sank willingly.

He groaned as he spilled his pleasure and gripped her to him. Sweat glistened and still the clung. Like hope grasping for anything before dying.

Edward knew, without her, he would.

* * *

They were quiet, each deep in faraway thoughts. Then as if a thick, hard shell cracked, he started talking, and Bella listened as the words spilled, laced with old memory. He remembered his parents, what they looked like, but the picture had faded over the years. He knew his mother's scent, the tone of her voice. How he'd played in his backyard, and laughed; then he told her of the orphanage, the cold, imperialistic routine, the punishments and prayers.

Her heart broke for him; she could hear the loneliness in his tone. Though he was surrounded by people, he too, had felt alone. Then he spoke of his friends, their families, the Marine Corps and his tour of duty. He'd been in a war zone at leas four times, and yes, he had nightmares sometimes, but not for long. On the thermal liner, Bella snuggled against his chest, listening as his tone changed, when it ached as he spoke of losing some of his men, of moments he dismissed when she thought they were heroic. His arms wrapped her more tightly, and she shifted so his head was on her chest, and she cradled the strong man, wanting so badly to love him if he'd let her. When he asked her about herself, Bella spoke, telling him things she'd never mentioned to another soul- that she loved her brother and sister, but they thought of her as a gifted geek who had to be sheltered, and for a while she'd let them. She told him of lovers, of the hurt they inflicted without realizing it. And Edward suddenly understood that her intelligence had made her such an outcast that she never sought to change it. Didn't think she deserved it. Till now.

He rolled over, taking her with him, laying her across his body like a warm, supple blanket. His hand smoothed her naked spine in gentle motions. Then he knew, without a doubt, he'd lost what he'd guarded most of his life.

And for the first time in years, he ached.

* * *

They played like children. Edward hadn't laughed so hard in his life, hadn't smiled so much. He felt silly and stupid as he chased her down the shore, snatched her around her waist, and dragged her into his embrace.

She moved into him, tipping her head back. "Kiss me."

"You don't have to ask."

"Hey, I had to ask you to make love to me, so I'm thinking you're slow."

"Slow? You're the one who keeps falling in the garbage pit."

"Then mark it."

"Look where you're going."

"I have no sense of direction, you know that."

They walked, not touching but wanting to. "Teach me about the Marines."

"Big order."

She looked around. "And we have somewhere to go right now?"

"Okay, then you can teach me how to concoct, say…"

"Explosives?"

"Already know that."

Figures. "How about from household stuff anyone has in their kitchen?"

He shivered. "Remind me never to piss you off." Since she seemed truly interested, he told her about the Marines, boot camp, his training, and they walked on the beach, sometimes holding onto each other, sometimes far apart and perfectly content.

Contentment. That was something Edward had never felt.

Bella was thinking the same thing. She didn't want to be found, not yet at least. She watched him scoop up a shell, and pitch it into the water. This was simplifying things, she thought. His life wasn't simple. Hers wasn't either, but she was going to change that. She'd made her choice days ago, and out here, it just grew stronger. Some of that was up to Edward. She wouldn't ask anything from him, not now. But when he caught her gaze, flashed that sexy smile that made her see the man he truly was, she knew- she was falling in love with him.

* * *

A storm came- not like the night of the rescue, but with enough wind and lightning to force Edward and Bella into the shelter at night. They made good use of the darkness, loving each other till they were exhausted.

Bella was sleeping in his arms when he heard a faint sound. He sat up, listening, and Bella woke. "What?"

"Listen."

Her eyes widened. "Is that-?"

"-a chopper."

He rushed out of the shelter, grabbing up the flash grenade, pulling the pin, and throwing. It exploded in midair, and he hurried to the pile of wood and tried to light it. "Dammit, it won't light."

Bella ran to her bag, pulling out the bottle of perfume, then returned to him, kneeling as he struck the match, igniting the coconut fiber. She poured the perfume on the flames and it blazed fast and hot. Smoke curled. The chopper turned toward them, and they stood on the beach, watching it draw closer.

"I almost don't want them to come."

He grasped her hand, kissing her knuckles. He understood that. This island was a private haven, and he didn't really want to head back into the real world, either.

Rain poured down, turning the bonfire to white smoke; Edward was afraid they wouldn't be seen. But thermal imaging would pick it up. The chopper rocked, signaling they'd spotted them. The wind roared across the island, kicking up huge waves and sand. A bundled package on a small parachute dropped on the beach. Edward opened it, turning on the radio.

"Delta one, this is rescue angel. Glad to see you're alive, Gunny."

"Glad to see you guys." He asked about his men and smiled when he learned they'd all survived without injury.

"We're a flying gas can, Gunny; we have just enough fuel to get back to the carrier. Dropping clothes and food, and will pick you up in the morning when the ship is closer."

"Roger that, Angel."

Edward had suspected that the instant he'd seen the chopper and no ship in sight. A package fell to the beach, and Bella went to it, dragging it toward that camp.

Edward waved the chopper off, then went to her, lifting the package into the shelter. She didn't ask why they weren't taking them back now. She'd heard.

"So we have one day?"

His gaze snapped to hers. One day alone. One day before they had to face the worked and be torn apart.

As if sensing his thoughts, she smiled. Prying open the pack, she said, "Then I guess we should make the most of it. Hmm, pudding- wonder what we could do with that?"

"Eat it."

"I was thinking of something a little more creative."

Edward blinked, a little shocked as she unbuttoned her blouse, slipping the rag off, then her bra. She was getting tanned, he noticed, as she spread chocolate pudding on her body. She leaned back in the sexiest pose and said, "Dessert?"

Edward grinned, strode close, dropped to his knees, and started licking the chocolate. "I always loved dessert before dinner."

She moaned as his lips wrapped around her nipple. He feasted on her, making her climax twice before he slipped into her body. They were raw and savage, outrageously erotic. Both capturing what would be gone in the morning.

* * *

**Okay please review! And just so you guys can get mentally prepared… next chapter will be the last chapter! I know I am kind of sad too, but it was bound to come to an end. If there are any typo's, I am sorry I just wanted to get this posted before I left work for the weekend!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

Hot Landing Zone

At dawn, Edward stood on the beach as the rescue chopper landed on the shore, then helped Bella into the seat. He threw in their gear, then climbed in beside her.

Men smiled at him, the rescue pilot grinning. "We took you two for dead."

"Maybe if I was with a sailor," Bella said, smiling at Edward. "But not a Marine."

The Marines it the chopper muttered an ooh-rah, and Edward squeezed her hand as the chopper rose and headed to the ship. Their arrival caused an uproar, nearly the entire crew cheering as they stepped off the chopper.

Bella smiled and waved, greeting the captain, making jokes, but wanting Edward by her side. It was almost overwhelming, the attention making her light headed, but when Edward's hand pressed to the small of her back, she felt a wave of comfort and the tension eased.

Bella was ushered by an embassy official and a CIA agent. Edward was ordered to report in two hours to his commanding officer. He looked over his shoulder as they dragged her in the other direction. She looked scared, and he stopped, moving toward her. The CIA agent had a hold of her and Edward pried him off.

He glared. "Listen Marine-"

"No, you listen. She's not used to this- you're scaring her. Give us a minute."

Edward pulled her aside, away from the onlookers, and there were plenty. Few women were on board the carrier, none looking like Bella, wearing a short, tattered skirt and his camouflage shirt.

She met his gaze, so mush hope and uncertainty there that Edward felt stabbed by it.

"Will I see you later?"

"No."

"What?"

"This is it, Bella. We part here."

She frowned, confused. "Why are you being like this?"

Edward had thought about this, planned his words, but when they came, he felt almost ashamed of them. "Look, I was a little excitement for you, Doc. We're too different for this to go further."

"Further that practically devouring each other?"

"Yeah. My life isn't nine to five. Yours is. Beyond sex, what so we have in common?"

She couldn't say. Did they have to have anything in common to love? Didn't opposites attract? "So I was convenient and willing."

He hated how that sounded. "It was mutual."

"That was with the Edward I knew on the island. Not the one I'm seeing now."

"This is me."

"No its not. It's the man who is too ready to face death for his country, but scared out of his mind to risk his heart for me." Her voice broke, and it slayed him.

"Bella, my heart was never in this."

"Liar."

His brows shot up. "My life is like this. I won't give it up."

"I didn't ask you to."

"And I won't ask you to give up all you've worked for."

"Isn't that my choice?" When he said nothing, she snapped, "You are the most pigheaded, asinine man I have ever met!"

"I imagine so."

"And a moron! You don't get it, do you, Edward? I lov-"

"Ma'am, we need to go," the officer interrupted.

"Wait a minute!" she snapped, then looked back at Edward. His expression, so stoic and void of emotion, warned Bella that there was no use talking to him now. But that didn't stop her heart from shattering, each piece falling away to melt into the emptiness she'd lived in for years. Her eyes burned with tears, and she looked up at him and in a dead voice said, "Thank you for keeping me alive, Gunny." The CIA officer grasped her elbow, guiding her toward the hatch.

Edward stood there as the officer led her away, almost dragging her. From him, from his life. He couldn't ask her to be apart of it. But as the hatch closed behind her, Edward knew he'd just let the best thing to ever happen to him walk out of his life.

Sergeant Whitlock walked up beside him. "And here I thought you were the smartest man I knew, Gunny."

Edward snapped a look at Whitlock, scowling.

"Apparently not," the Sergeant said, shrugging as he walked away.

* * *

Marine Corps Air Station

Port Angeles, WA

The aircraft touched down, and inside, the cheer was deafening.

A couple of hundred Marines were eager to disembark, but Edward dreaded this part. The end of the deployment, the drip home, and landing on the Port Angles Airfield to the trumpets of the Marine band. And the scores of family, wives, girlfriends, and children littering the flight deck, impatient for a glimpse of their Marine.

All Edward saw was the drive home to an empty house and probably some dead plants.

The image of Bella had plagued him through the mission, threatening his concentration. All he could see was the hurt so vivid in her eyes; hear the venomous words she'd thrown at him. She'd been right. He was scared. He had so little in his life outside the Corps, but it was moments like this that he felt like the kid in the orphanage, wishing for more and knowing he'd never get it.

Though Edward had always been greeted by his fellow Marines' families like he was a part of theirs, he never was. He was an outsider, alone, and as he stepped off the hydraulic tongue of the C-130, he never felt more isolated than at this moment.

_Man, you royally screwed up a good thing this time, Cullen._

The noise on the flight deck pumped with energy in true Marine fashion: music, joyful screams, and cheers. He walked alongside his team, each spying their wives or girlfriends.

"Alice has lost weight," Jasper said.

"Well, my wife gained some."

Edward spotted Emmett's wife. She was three months pregnant when they left; now she looked ready to deliver their firstborn on the flight deck. Grinning, Emmett hurried toward his wife, the two other single men following alongside him. The young Marines searched the crowds for familiar faces. Edward didn't bother. The one he wanted to see wouldn't be there. And it was his fault. All his.

"Who's that?"

Edward didn't pay attention; some young Marine always had a new babe waiting for him, ready to welcome the warrior home properly.

"Man would you look at that hair."

"Forget that, check out the body in pink."

Edward looked up, his gaze slipping over the crowed. He stopped dead in his tracks and just stared.

Surrounded by Marine wives and families, Bella stood out in the flowery pink dress, her hair blowing wildly under the straw hat that made her look more delicate, more lovely. She took his breath away.

The instant her gaze met his, Edward knew without a doubt that his world had just tilted right.

"If she's here." A Marine said. "Then she belongs to someone."

Something locked up inside him as Edward said, "Yeah, to me." And without taking his eyes off her he started walking faster.

* * *

Bella stood by a very pregnant Rosalie McCarty, watching Edward come near, her heart pounding. He looked tired and wary. She almost turned to run, to go back to her well-ordered, very boring life. But she couldn't. She knew the instant that Edward touched her that her future was right here.

She hoped he was going to smarten up and see that.

Nearby, Emmett grabbed up his wife, kissed her passionately, and then looked at her. His eyes went wide. "Doctor Swan?

She smiled. "Hello Emmett."

"You're the Isabella Rosalie's been writing me about?"

She nodded, winking at Rosalie. They'd met a couple of months ago, and Rosalie had been gracious enough to introduce her into the Marine life. Bella considered it her greatest challenge and admired the women who stood by these men. "Welcome home, Marine."

"Thanks for watching out for her, but does the Gunny know-?"

Bella followed Emmett's gaze and turned. Edward was inches from her, his gear on his shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. He realized that he hadn't drawn a decent breath till this moment.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No, its not." Edward's heart skipped a beat as she stepped near, her hand slipping behind his neck to pull him down for a kiss. Passion flowed, wrapped them warmly, and Edward dropped his gear, pulling her into his arms.

Bella knew she'd just arrived exactly where she belonged. Edward needed her as much as she needed him. This man fought for freedom, yet no one had fought for him. No one had ventured beyond the rough exterior to understand how alone he was in a crowed. He wouldn't let them. Protecting himself, but isolating his heart. Trapped on the island with him, she'd seen it, the gentler side, and the part of him aching to be a part of something that was bigger than the Marine Corps.

She wanted the chance to love him, and she'd follow him anywhere to do it.

"I missed you, Edward." Tears caught in her throat, her voice cracking.

He smiled for the first time.

"I have been waiting for you to come home. To me."

_Home. _God help him, it was the brass ring he wanted to catch, to grasp and never let go. He swallowed hard, taking a step into the unknown. "Bella, this is not an easy life. You're alone a lot."

"I was completely alone before, Edward. I think I can handle it."

As people spoke to her, saying hello, wishing them well, Edward stared down to her. "What did you do?" he didn't really have to ask. She'd already given up her life to be here, a part of his life.

She touched the side of his face, her expression so tender and loving that the world around them tumbled away. "I fell in love with you, Edward."

"Oh, Bella." He swallowed hard, his throat raw and tight.

She rubbed his lower lip. "I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, too. It took me a while-"

"That's because you're a moron."

He grinned, crushing her to him, burying his face in her throat. "Yeah, I know. I lied to you. My heart was in this from the start."

"I know, Edward, I know you."

"Yeah, you do." Edward felt a heavy weight lifting off him just then. "God, I missed you." He ground kisses up her throat to her mouth.

"Me, too," she said against his lips, then drew back enough to look him in the eye. "This is where we belong."

Edward choked, staring into her soft eyes, his love for her so shining and strong that people stood back and smiled. "Marry me."

She blinked.

"Marry me, Bella, let me love you forever."

"Ar- are you sure?"

"I might be a moron, but I'm smart enough to recognize a gift when I see it."

Her smile sent tears tumbling down her cheeks. "Yes. I will." She tightened her arms around his neck, rising up on her toes to kiss him. "_Forever _sounds good to me."

She heard a soft ooh-rah from him, unaware of the audience witnessing their love blooming before their eyes. But Edward didn't care. His world was in his arms, and a new life awaited both of them.

For once in his career, he was glad the mission had gone bad.

The End

**Love you guys!**


End file.
